my boypen
by Fellycia Azzahra
Summary: Aku adalah gadis paling sempurna, semua yang menjadi impian para gadis diluar sana adalah kehidupanku. Seharusnya pasanganku adalah pangeran tampan berkuda putih, bukan pangeran tomat berponsel putih! /"T-tidak mungkin"/"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"/"Kau tak seharusnya berada disini! Kau bukan levelku!"/"-milikku. karena akulah pangeran tomatmu"/"Aku membencimu, Uchiha Sasuke"/
1. Chapter 1

Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Usiaku 17 tahun. Aku adalah putri semata wayang keluarga Haruno. Seperti yang diberitakan di media massa, keluarga Haruno adalah pemilik saham terbesar pada bisnis dunia yang dikenal dengan nama Asean Corps. Terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan akan membuat siapapun yang mendengar akan berdecak iri. Tak hanya kaya raya, kehidupanku bak putri raja. Serba mewah, serba berkecukupan, apapun yang aku inginkan selalu dipenuhi-tidak, lebih tepatnya harus dipenuhi. Orang-orang yang berada disekitarku bukan orang sembarangan.

Tak hanya sampai disitu, akupun harus berada ditempat-tempat yang layak untuk putri keluarga kaya sepertiku. Segala sesuatu yang aku kenakan adalah barang kelas dunia, tak semua orang dapat memakainya. Pakaian, tas, sepatu, make-up, bahkan makananku dibuat khusus hanya untukku.

Mungkin sebagian orang yang pernah sesekali melihatku akan berkata bahwa aku menjalani operasi bedah kecantikan, karena fisikku memanglah sempurna. Tubuh semampai ditambah warna kulitku yang putih mulus akan membuat lelaki manapun tak dapat berpaling dariku. Warna rambut yang tak biasa tak cukup untuk menutupi kecantikan paras wajahku. Kuakui, aku memanglah cantik. Wajah tirus dengan pipi ranum membuatku tampak seperti boneka. Tak lupa dengan hidung mancung nan mungil menambah daftar kecantikanku. Bibir mungil yang terlihat ranum dan merona sudah aku miliki sejak lahir. Semua itu alami aku dapatkan dari kedua orang tuaku yang memang cantik dan tampan.

Sejak kecil aku sudah dibebani banyak tanggung jawab. Sebagai penerus satu-satunya keluarga Haruno, aku harus menguasai semua bidang. Sekolah, musik, teknologi, sosial, sains, semua sudah menjadi konsumsiku sejak aku belajar membaca. Setiap hari aku selalu memiliki jadwal yang padat. Bersekolah di tempat paling bergengsi dijepang tak berarti aku harus berleha-leha dalam belajar. Aku harus menjalani les dalam semua mata pelajaran. Semua itu sudah cukup membuat sebagian waktuku habis.

Namun apa kau mengerti perkataan orang tua yang menyebutkan bahwa 'tuhan maha adil.' ?

Ya itulah yang aku rasakan selama ini. Dengan segala macam rentetan kemewahan dan fasilitas yang kedua orang tuaku berikan, kupikir semua itu tak ada artinya. Sejak aku kecil, aku dibesarkan sengan selusin pelayan pribadiku. Ya. Aku jarang bahkan hampir tak pernah merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang sesungguhnya.

Pernah suatu waktu aku berkunjung kerumah temanku dan makan malam disana. Temanku bukanlah orang kaya sepertiku, keluarganya hanya mengelola toko roti. Tapi kupikir itu sangatlah menyenangkan. Kau tahu ? Aku tak pernah merasakan kehangatan saat makan malam bersama keluarga. Aku tak pernah disuapi, aku tak pernah dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur, aku tak pernah dimandikan, aku tak pernah dijemput orang tua saat pulang sekolah, semua itu digantikan dengan pelayanku. Aku bahkan lebih nyaman dengan pelayan-pelayanku dibanding bersama orang tuaku.

Tak perlu ku beri tahu kau sudah tau mengapa, bukan ?

Mereka terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai tak ada waktu untuk mengurusku.

Cih, ini yang dinamakan bak putri raja ? Kupikir ini tak lebih dari sekedar 'kesepian'.

 **Oh My Boypen !**

 **Naruto Fanfictions**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Rate : M (for Save)**

 **WARNING : OOC, Typo dimana-mana, Acak-acakan, dan hal gaje lainnya**

 **Genre : AU, Romance**

 **Original Story by**

 **FellyXa**

 **Ini merupakan cerita fiksi biasa, apabila terdapat**

 **Kesamaan Tokoh maupun Cerita itu semua murni kebetulan semata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1st Chapters**

" **My name is Haruno Sakura"**

 **06.30 A.M – Haruno Mansion Tokyo, Japan**

"Nona, nona bangun. Sudah pagi."

"Mhhh."

Suara bising yang mengisi ruangan mewah membangunkan sang putri dari tidurnya. Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang hendak membangunkan seseorang didalam sana. Dari balik pintu itu, seraya ia mengetuk pintu ringan agar Nonanya tak terkejut.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuat gadis cantik bermarga Haruno itu memperlihatkan bola mata indahnya. _Mengucek_ ringan kelopak mata lentiknya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih menyelimuitnya.

"Apa perlu saya siapkan air hangat untuk mandi, Nona ?" Lanjut wanita itu.

"Tak usah, aku bisa sendiri."

Berjalan melewati barang-barang mewahnya, Sakura lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan godaan dari bantal-bantal kesayangannya. Sesungguhnya ia masih mengantuk, tapi ia harus berangkat sekolah jika tidak orangtuanya akan menghukumnya. Ah, betapa ia lelah dengan semua ini.

Bunyi keran air yang mengeluarkan isinya mengguyur tubuh mulus gadis itu, sembari mengoleskan sabun pada kulit putihnya. Ia sangat suka dengan wanginya, sangat menenangkan. Sakura memang selalu menggunakan serangkaian perawatan tubuh untuk menjaga kecantikannya. Ini bukan semata-mata untuk memikat banyak orang, ia hanya suka dengan semua ini. Itu membuatnya nyaman.

Setelah puas bermanja-manja dengan cairan bening itu, Sakura masuk kedalam bathub untuk sejenak berendam dengan wewangian aromaterapi.

"Ahhh, nyamannya..." Memejamkan matanya guna sedikit melupakan rasa bosan dengan hidupnya.

Sedikit memainkan air hangat dalam bak mandinya, termenung. Ia akan kembali menjalankan kehidupannya yang datar. Apa ia tak bersyukur ? Ada banyak gadis diluar sana yang menginginkan kehidupan sepertinya. Tapi ia tak merasa begitu, ia merasa kehidupannya terlalu datar. Semua sudah diatur. Sekolahnya, temannya, kehidupan sosialnya, semua sudah diatur. Ia tak memiliki hak untuk menghindarinya. Ia sangat lelah dengan semua ini.

Memilih untuk menyudahi kegiatan mandinya, Sakura bangun dari bathub dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan handuk. Handuk itu hanya mampu menutupi sebagian dari tubuh indahnya. Berjalan melewati batas antara kamar mandi dan ruangan kamarnya yang luas, Sakura melihat pakaian seragam telah tergeletak manis di atas ranjangnya. Menghela napas ringan saat paham siapa yang telah melakukan ini untuknya.

"Ayame, sudah kubilang kau tak perlu melakukan ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Nnnngggggg...**_

Suara pengering rambut yang menghiasi kamar Sakura membuat siapapun yang mendengar akan mengerti apa yang dilakukan seseorang didalamnya. Sakura mengeringkan rambutnya karena ia tak suka jika rambutnya basah.

Mengoleskan sedikit bedak tipis-tipis pada wajahnya, ia tak terlalu suka dengan makeup tebal. Lip gloss tipis yang mewarnai bibir ranumnya sudah cukup untuk menambah daftar kecantikannya hari ini. Tak perlu banyak usaha untuk membuatnya tampak mempesona, ia memanglah sudah mempesona.

Mengurai seluruh rambut panjangnya adalah gaya yang paling ia sukai. Rambutnya sudah menutupi punggungnya dan poninya sudah sepanjang setengah dari panjang rambutnya, ia berpikir dua kali untuk memotong sedikit rambutnya.

 _ **Tokk...ttokk...tok...**_

"Permisi Nona, sarapan sudah siap." Seru seorang pelayan pribadinya yang berada diluar kamarnya.

Tak menjawab perkataan pelayannya tadi, Sakura lebih memilih untuk menuju sumber suara.

"Aku tak lapar, Ayame. Dan kau tak perlu menyiapkan bajuku." Tepat setelah Sakura membuka pintuk kamarnya, ia langsung berkata begitu pada pelayannya.

"Tapi Sakura-sama harus makan walau sedikit, jika tidak nanti-"

"Aku akan terlambat sekolah jika aku makan sekarang, aku akan makan nanti. Dan jangan membuatkanku bekal." Sakura tak memperdulikan respon pelayannya akan dirinya, ia langsung pergi menuruni tangga.

Sesampainya Sakura di ruang tamu, Sakura langsung disambut dengan selusin pelayan-pelayan yang berjejer dirumahnya. Para pelayan pria itu memakai jas dan celana panjang serba hitam, sedangkan untuk pelayan wanitanya mereka memakai pakaian ala Maid. Semua pelayan-pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya hormat, untuk menyapa Nona mudanya.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-sama." Para pelayan itu serentak memberi sapa pada Sakura.

"Pagi." Balas Sakura singkat. Ia kemudian berjalan diantara para pelayan-pelayan itu menuju luar rumah, dimana supir pribadinya sudah menunggu disana.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-sama." Sapa sang supir tepat disamping mobil mewahnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Hm, pagi. Tomoya, hari ini aku yang akan membawa mobilnya." Jawab Sakura yang mengetahui bahwa ia akan kembali diantar oleh supir pribadinya. Bukannya ia tak dibolehkan membawa mobilnya sendiri. Persetan dengan orang tuanya yang mengetahui kegiatan Sakura jika ia membawa mobilnya tanpa supir pribadinya. Oh ayolah, ia ini bukan anak TK yang baru belajar sekolah bukan ?

"Tapi, Sakura-sama. Nanti bisa-bisa orangtua-"

"Ini mobilku, bukan ? Sudah sepantasnya aku menggunakan mobilku sendiri. Mereka tak akan pulang sampai makan malam, kau tak perlu khawatir." Balas Sakura santai.

"..."

"Kuncinya ?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya meminta kunci mobilnya.

"Tapi, Sakura-sama-"

 _ **Tinn... ...**_

Belum supir pribadi Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia sudah terhenti dengan terdengarnya bunyi tlakson mobil mewah yang menuju kearah mereka. Mobil itu tepat berhenti didekat mobil Sakura. Mobil sport mewah itu berwarna merah khas pemiliknya, membuka kaca mobilnya guna menampakkan diri yang sudah tak asing lagi dimata gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

"Ohayou, Sakura."

"Sasori."Jawabnya dengan wajah datar. Sakura sudah tak terkejut lagi. Sudah sewajarnya ia datang pada saat keadaan seperti ini.

"Ohayou, Tomo-san." Sapa lagi pemuda itu pada supir pribadi Sakura.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sasori-sama." Balasnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ara, bertengkar lagi ?" Ujar Sasori bercanda, ia tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Aku tidak sedang bertengkar, Sasori."

"Bagaimana kalau kau naik ke mobilku ? Ini sudah siang kau tahu."

"Haahhh." Sakura tak punya pilihan lagi selain menuruti pemuda manis berambut merai itu. Satu-satunya jalan tengah adalah dengan bersamanya. Karena dengan bersamanya ia setidaknya ia akan sedikit lebih bebas tanpa takut dimata-matai oleh orangtuanya.

"Itterashai." Pelayan itu kembali membungkukkan badannya.

Sakura masuk kedalam mobil mewah itu meninggalkan supir pribadinya. Duduk disamping Sasori sembari menghela napas berat.

"Hoo pagi yang berat, Sakura-sama ?"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Sasori." Jawab Sakura lengkap dengan tatapan membunuh khasnya.

"Apa kau berniat membunuhku dengan tatapan itu ? Aku sedang menyetir Sakura." Walau ia sedang menyetir, itu tak membuat ia berhenti menggoda gadis cantik disampingnya. Sesekali wajahnya menengok kearah kanan tempat Sakura berada. Melihat Sakura yang sedang kesal sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Manis.

"Jangan menggembungkan pipimu seperti itu, kau tambah jelek."

"Biarin ! "

"Ahahaha, baiklah baiklah aku menyerah. Kemana tujuan kita selanjutnya, Nona ?"

Selalu seperti ini saat ia pergi bersama dengan Sasori. Sasori sangat tahu jika Sakura bosan dengan kehidupannya yang ia anggap datar ini. Sasori akan membawanya kebanyak tempat yang ia sukai untuk sekedar menghiburnya.

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia masih asyik dengan pemandangan kota pada pagi hari. Hari ini tidak terlalu ramai jadi toko-toko dipinggir jalan dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"Sasori, berhenti !"

"Hm ?" Sasori menghentikan laju mobilnya didepan sebuah toko perhiasan. 'Tumben Sakura ingin membeli perhiasan' batinnya.

"Kita mampir kesini sebentar." Sakura langsung turun dari mobil meninggalkan Sasori yang masih berada didalam mobil. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, ia terlihat senang memasuki toko perhiasan tersebut.

"Haha, dia bahkan tak menungguku." Sasori berjalan menyusul Sakura yang telah lebih dahulu masuk kedalam toko itu. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat Sakura sudah berdiri didepan etalase-etalase yang berisikan pernak-pernik berkilauan.

"Sasori Sasori, lihat ! Ini manis sekali !" Sakura yang melihat Sasori sudah masuk kedalam toko, ia langsung memanggilnya dan menunjukkan sebuah perhiasan berbentuk berbagai macam buah.

"Buah ?" Sasori sedikit heran dengan bentuk perhiasan yang lebih mirip dengan, manisan ?

"Ini gantungan kunci. Lihat bahkan bisa dipakai di handphone !" Sakura terlihat sangat antusias menunjukkan pernak-pernik itu. Gantungan kunci itu dibungkus dengan sebuah kotak manis yang dihiasi manik-manik dan pita. Dalam satu kotak terdapat tiga buah gantungan kunci yang masing-masing berbentuk buah. Mereka sangat berkilauan seperti manisan.

"Aku pikir ini permen." Balas Sasori.

"Mereka lucu ya. Tolong kotak yang ini satu." Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Sakura untuk memantapkan hatinya yang ingin membeli gantungan kunci itu.

"Baik, silahkan." Setelah mengurus pembayaran, Sakura langsung membuka kotak tersebut yang berisikan tiga buah gantungan kunci berbentuk buah ceri, apel, dan tomat.

"Manis ya. Sasori ingin yang mana ?" Sakura menyodorkan kotak tersebut pada Sasori, menyuruh ia untuk memilih mana gantungan kunci yang ia suka.

"Umm, apel ?" Sasori melihat ia tak mungkin memilih buat ceri, dan ia tak suka tomat. Apel adalah pilihan terakhir.

"Baiklah, ini untukmu. Jangan lupa dipakaikan di ponselmu ya."

"Hai hai." Sasori sebetulnya tak terlalu suka dengan gantungan kunci ini. Baginya ini bisa menurunkan tingkat kejantanannya sekitar 3%. Namun, senyum tulus Sakura membuatnya mengabaikan semua itu. Akhir-akhir ini ia sangat jarang tersenyum, melihatnya tersenyum seperti pada pagi hari ini cukup untuk membuat dirinya ikut bahagia.

Sakura memang hanya akan menunjukkan sifat aslinya pada orang-orang terdekatnya, termasuk Sasori. Bahkan, orangtuanya pun tak pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Yang orang-orang tahu Sakura adalah gadis yang cukup dingin. Padahal ia akan sangat manis jika menunjukkan sifat manjanya. Walau sangat jarang.

"Lihat lihat, aku juga memakainya di ponselku. Manis kan ?"

"Aa." Tak mampu berkata apapun, Sasori sudah puas dengan Sakuranya hari ini.

Tunggu, Sakura-nya ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, turunlah. Kita bisa kesiangan." Menyuruh sakura untuk segera turun dari mobilnya dikarenakan Sakura yang tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya. Apa ia memiliki sebuah ponsel baru ? Tidak. Perhatiannya tertuju pada gantungan yang ia beli tadi. Sepertinya ia sangat menyukainya.

"Iya, iya. Bawel sekali." Sakura menurut, ia turun dari mobil Sasori dan menunggu sang pemilik mobil merah itu untuk turun dan berjalan menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

Apa kau berpikir mereka satu kelas ? Jelas tidak, bukan ?

"Jidat, ohayou." Mendengar ada suara yang memanggil namanya, Sakura langsung menuju dimana sumber suara itu berada.

"Ah Ino, ohayou."

"Astaga Sakura, lihat aku. Apa kau salah makan pagi ini ?" Ino langung memegang tengkuk Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ino ! Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan !" Sakura langsung menyingkirkan tangan Ino dari wajahnya.

"Biasanya kau akan langsung balas jika aku memanggilmu jidat. Apa kau sudah di exorcist hari ini ?"

"Ino jangan membuatku takut !" Sahut Tenten yang entah sejak kapan berada disana.

"Sakura sedang bahagia hari ini." Sasori ambil bicara.

"Bahagia ? Jadi benar kau sudah di exorcist."

"Aku tidak kerasukan ! Dan berhenti mengatakan exorcist !"

"Lalu apa ?"

"Lihat !" Sakura menunkan ponselnya.

"Apa itu ? Manis sekaliii." Tenten antusias melihat sesuatu yang manis bergantungan diponsel Sakura.

"Berisik Tenten." Ino menjauhkan wajahnya dari Tenten yang berteriak didekat wajahnya.

"Aku mendapatkanya ditoko perhiasan dekat pertigaan, kau harus mendapatkannya juga Ino."

"Memang ini sangat manis." Sepertinya Ino tak se _heboh_ Sakura saat melihat manisan itu.

"Hei bisa kita sudahi ini ? Aku lelah berdiri." Sai yang merasa diabaikan ingin segera menuju kelas karena ini sudah dekat jam masuk.

Mereka yang merasa begitu langsung berjalan menuju kelas. Diperjalanan, tak henti-hentinya pandangan murid-murid KIHS tertuju pada mereka. Mereka memang terkenal dengan pesonanya. Mereka bahkan terkenal dengan julukan 'Starish'. Cantik, tampan, pintar, kaya raya, mempesona, jago olah raga, musik, mereka adalah sekumpulan muda-mudi yang sempurna. Terutama Sakura. Disekolah ini, ia selalu mejadi primadona. Anak semata wayang keluarga Haruno yang memiliki paras sempurna. Semua memuji kehidupan sempurna Sakura. Namun, tak semua orang menyukai Sakura. Sakura yang sedikit tertutup membuat sebagian orang yang tak terlalu mengenal dirinya beranggapan bahwa Sakura orang yang angkuh. Itu membuat sebagian orang membenci dan berusaha menyakitinya. Tidak bolehnya ia mengendarai mobil adalah salah satu buktinya. Untungnya Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat. Ia tak mau bergantung dengan orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ohayou."

"Ohayouu !"

"Osu !"

"Sakura-chan ohayou !" Sapa lelaki berambut pirang dengan tiga buah goresan di masing-masing pipinya.

"Ohayou Naruto." Sakura membalas sapaan pemuda pirang itu. Naruto juga masuk salah-satu anggota 'Starish', masih ada dua orang lagi dan mereka belum menampakkan diri. Entah sejak kapan julukan itu ada, mereka tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Mereka memang sudah berteman sejak kecil.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya pada tempat dimana tempat duduknya berada, tanpa mengindahkan pandangan aneh orang-orang disekitarnya. Mereka hanya berpikir Sakura adalah anak manja yang tak pernah melakukan apa-apa. Memilih untuk mengabaikan orang yang ia anggap tak penting, Sakura kemudian duduk dan mengutak atik ponselnya. Hatinya saat ini sudah cukup senang mendapatkan mainan baru. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia merasa memiliki sesuatu yang baru. Karena ia menganggap apa yang ia miliki sekarang ini adalah hal yang membosankan.

"Hei, kau ini bukan anak sd yang baru tahu mainan kan ?"

"Urusai yo, Bakaino." Sakura melihat sahabat karibnya itu duduk dihadapannya. Menyilangkan kaki seksinya dan mengibaskan rambut indahnya.

"Apa itu berlian ?" Tanyanya heran sambil memandang ke arah ponsel Sakura.

"Bukan, ini hanya mainan biasa." Jawab Sakura sambil memainkan gantungan kuncinya.

"Mainan ? Tak seperti biasanya." Ino menopangkan wajahnya pada tangan kanannya, masih menghadap Sakura. Memang mungkin ini pertama kalinya Sakura memakai barang _murahan_ , karna biasanya ia selalu memakai barang mewah. Tak jauh beda dengan dirinya.

"Lihat, mereka memiliki tiga bentuk. Apel, tomat, dan ceri." Lanjut Sakura dan menunjukkan kotak tempat gantungan itu disimpan.

"Kemana yang apel ? Kau hanya memiliki yang tomat dan ceri." Tanya Ino yang melihat dalam kotak tersebut hanya ada satu gantungan.

"Aku berikan pada Sasori." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau mau ?" Sakura menawarkan satu lagi gantungan kunci yang berbentuk buah tomat pada Ino.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka tomat."

"Ahaha, benar juga."

"Lebih baik kau simpan, ya siapa tahu saja nanti bisa kau berikan pada orang lain."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku memiliki sesuatu yang aku mau. Biasanya Okaa-sama yang memilihkannya untukku." Mengabaikan perkataan Ino, Sakura memilih untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya.

Sakura benar. Ino hanya dapat memandang tanpa arti pada sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap lebih dari saudara itu. Ino bersama Sakura sejak mereka belum lahir kedunia. Keluarga mereka adalah rekan bisnis, sudah sepantasnya mereka bersama. Namun mereka bersahabat bukan karena itu. Mereka cocok sekian tahun memang karena mereka sama-sama memiliki kesamaan, yaitu 'kesepian'. Tapi Ino masih memiliki ibu yang perhatian padanya, setidaknya Ino tak semalang dirinya.

"Pulang sekolah nanti ada acara ? Aku mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan hari jadiku dengan Sai. Kau mau ikut ?"

"Baiklah. Akupun tak berniat pulang."

"Ahahaha dasar anak _bandel_."

"Terima Kasih." Mereka terlalu asyik berbincang sehingga tanpa sadar seorang guru masuk kekelas mereka. Tunggu. Sakura tak mengenal guru itu.

"Ohayou."

"Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei." Jawab beberapa murid serentak.

"Ahaha, kalian tak perlu kaku begitu. Ah ya perkenalkan, namaku Sabaku Gaara. Aku guru baru disini, ini pertama kalinya aku mengajar. Disini aku mengajar dua mata pelajaran. Bahasa dan musik. Salam kenal."

"Sensei." Lelaki yang dipanggil sensei itu mengarahkan matanya pada murid lelaki dengan coretan di pipinya yang mengangkat tangannya."

"Ya, kamu. Ada apa ?"

"Sensei berapa usiamu." Tanya lelaki itu.

"Benar juga, aku tak menyebutkan usiaku. Usiaku dua puluh tahun." Jawab pria tampan yang memiliki tato 'Ai' didahinya.

"Apa kau sudah berkeluarga ?" Tanya murid lainnya.

"Tidak."

"Apa sensei sedang _single_ ?" Tanya gadis manis bercepol dua.

"Yup. Aku belum pernah memiliki pacar."

"HEEEEEEEE !?"

"Sensei itu mustahil."

"Berarti sensei belum pernah ciuman ?"

"Kyaaa ! Sensei masih _pure_!"

Dan banyak lagi celotehan yang keluar dari mulut siswa-siswi kelas itu. Mereka menyayangkan nasib sensei tampan yang belum pernah berpacaran. Ada yang dengan senang hati melamar. Ada yang menawarkan bantuan. Ada yang menawarkan nomor telepon. Ada juga yang tidak peduli.

"Hei kalian, tunjukkan rasa hormatmu pada guru kalian !" Akhirnya sang ketua kelas ambil bicara. Seketika itu suasana kelas pun menjadi hening.

"Ah terima kasih, kimi. Ku pikir karena usia kita tak terlampau jauh, kalian tak perlu terlalu segan denganku. Kita santai saja, oke ?" Lalu sensei itu melanjutkan perbincangannya sedikit sebelum memulai pelajaran. Semua siswi semangat mendengarkan penjelasannya. Siswi ? Ya, siswi.

Sensei itu terlalu senang menjelaskan karena ia merasa murid dikelas ini sangatlah pintar. Sedikit saja ia menjelaskan, semuanya langsung mengerti dan melanjutkan kemateri berikutnya. Yah sesuai dengan nama kelasnya. XI A-1, _sasuga_.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar sampai-sampai mereka tak sadar bahwa bunyi bel tanda jam istirahat telah terdengar. Dengan berat hati sensei bersurai merah itu mengakhiri pembelajarannya.

"Tak terasa waktu kita sudah habis. Aku sangat sengang berada disini."

"Aku juga sensei !"

"Tenten, bisa kau diam ?"

"Urusai Ino !"

"Hahaha, tak apa. Bagi yang ingin silahkan berkunjung keruanganku."

"Hontou desu ka !?"

"Aa, kalau begitu sampai jumpa pada jam pelajan musik." Sensei itu meninggalkan ruang kelas yang penghuninya masik sibuk membicarakan sensei _bening_ tersebut. Mereka asyik membayangkan bagaimana manisnya sensei itu jika bersama dengan mereka yang notabene sudah berkali-kali pacaran. Anak jaman sekarang.

"Mereka itu, seperti tak pernah melihat cowok tampan saja." Ino mulai kesal dengan kelakuan teman-temannya yang menurutnya itu berlebihan.

Selesai membereskan buku-bukunya, Ino menghadap kebelakang tempat Sakura berada. Terlihat ia sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. 'Tadi gantungannya, sekarang ponselnya', batin Ino.

"Ino, apa kau mendapat broadcast dari sekolah ini ?"

"Ha ? Maksudmu KIHSzone ?"

"Iya, coba lihat." Sakura menunjukkan layar ponsel mewahnya pada Ino.

"Hm ? NetPen ? Oh, itu. Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu ?"

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu ya, Sakura ?" Ino sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Ino.

"Sudah kuduga exorcist-mu tadi pagi itu berbahaya." Ino memegang dagu dengan tangan kanannya sambil berpose heran.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak di exorcist !"

 **=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=**

"Jadi, apa itu NetPen ?"

"NetPen itu adalah semacam situs yang memungkinkan penggunanya untuk berbagi apapun disana tanpa takut rahasianya dibocorkan dengan orang lain. Karena masing-masing pengguna memiliki rahasia, jadi mereka akan saling menjaga." Jelas Ino sambil menyantap makan siangnya.

"Apapun ? Maksudmu seperti barang ?" Tanya Sakura yang juga sedang menikmati sup buahnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini lebih seperti tempat dimana orang bisa berbagi rahasia pribadinya dengan orang lain tanpa harus merasa khawatir rahasianya terbongkar."

"Disana memiliki sistem keamanan yang tinggi. Bahkan, untuk _login_ kesana saja harus melewati berbagai macam tes." Lanjut Ino.

"Kau tahu dari mana semua itu ?"

"Aku pernah berkali-kali mencoba masuk kesana, tapi tesku tidak lulus. Aah, tes itu sulit sekali." Ino berdecak frustasi.

"Seperti apa tesnya ?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Tes yang menunjukkan bahwa kau itu dapat dipercaya dan layak masuk disana. Kupikir itu bukan tempat untukku."

"Coba kau masuk Sakura, siapa tahu kau akan lulus tes." Lanjut Ino yang sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Kalau tempat itu memiliki sistem yang tinggi, untuk apa dibuat." Begitu kesan pertama Sakura saat pertama kali mendengar NetPen. Pertama kali ? Yah karena yang kedua kalinya ia sudah login-

-dan ia lulus.

"Apanya yang sulit ?" Sakura dapat masuk dengan mudahnya. Awalnya ia tak tertarik dengan hal ini. Menurutnya ini hanya akan menghabiskan waktu. Sampai ia tahu bahwa ia akan menghabiskan malam minggunya dirumah lagi. Sendirian. Karena orang tuanya memerintahkan pelayannya untuk menjemputnya-jadi ia tak bisa berpesta dengan Ino.

Ia mengunduh aplikasinya dan langsung login. Sebelum masuk ia diberi beberapa pertanyaan seperti kata Ino. Pertanyaan itu seperti 'berapa teman dekatmu', 'apa yang kau lakukan pada malam hari', dan 'apa kau menikmati hidupmu'. Pertanyaan bodoh. Dan bodohnya lagi Sakura menjawabnya dengan tepat-bukti bahwa ia dapat masuk ketempat ini dengan mudahnya.

Saat ia sudah dapat masuk ia dikejutkan dengan ribu-tidak, jutaan akun _anonim_ yang tak satupun memiliki tanda pengenal. Disini seperti grup chat dimana orang-orang dapat dengan bebas membuka obrolan tanpa takut akan keamanannya. Jika tertarik pengguna lain dapat masuk dalam obrolan itu yang pesannya akan diketahui oleh semua anggota yang masuk dalam obrolan itu. Jika merasa tidak cukup dengan obrolan bersama, pengguna yang tertarik bisa mengajak sang pemilik obrolan tadi untuk melakukan _private messenger_ , dimana hanya ia dan pengguna itu yang dapat mengetahui perbincangannya. Disini juga banyak berita-berita yang tersebar luas diberanda luar tentang pada selebritis dan berita tersebut tak ada dimedia massa. Tak hanya selebritis, bahkan teman sekelas mereka yang tak ada disini pun ikut menjadi sorotan. Sepertinya tempat ini memang 'gudangnya' rahasia.

Sakura yang merasa masih jadi pengguna baru belum memiliki kenalan, berniat membuka obrolan walau hanya sekedar bertegur sapa. Tunggu, sebaiknya apa _penname_ yang cocok untuknya ? Ia bahkan mengabaikan hal penting seperti itu. Masih bingung dengan nama yang harus ia pilih diakun NetPennya, Sakura mencari-cari apa nama yang akan ia gunakan.

"Namaku Sakura. Apa 'Hana' saja ? Ah tidak, itu terlalu mencolok. 'Spring' ? Itu juga terlalu mencolok. Ah ayolah Sakura berpikir." Disaat Sakura sedang sibuk dengan pilihannya, ia mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya yang berada diatas ranjang king size pink senada dengan kamarnya karena sedang bingung. Kemudian tanpa sengaja kepalanya terbentur dengan benda kecil yang menggantung diponselnya.

"Aww, sakiit. Ceri ini-eh, ceri ?" Perkataannya terhenti, sebaliknya matanya tertuju pada benda yang tadi melukainya.

"Benar, ceri !" Sakura yang akhirnya menemukan nama yang tepat untuknya. Membalikkan tubuhnya yang tadinya terlentang menjadi tengkurap, Sakura kemudian melakukan gerakan pada ponsel tipisnya.

"Cherry."

 _ **Cherry** : Selamat malam, perkenalkan aku Cherry. Aku pengguna baru, salam kenal !_

 _ **Send**_

Menunggu seorang pengguna lain menanggapi obrolannya, Sakura berniat untuk mandi dan bersiap untuk makan malam. Saat Sakura hendak menuju kamar mandi, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Tanda pesan masuk.

Mengurungkan niatnya yang ingin pergi kekamar mandi, Sakura menghidupkan layar ponselnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengiriminya pesan malam-malam begini.

 **NetPen**

 _ **Tomato** : I'd like you to invite chat in private messenger_

Tunggu, NetPen ? Secepat ini ?

"Aku tak menyangka ada yang langsung mengajakku pm." Antara senang dan heran, mungkin ia belum terbiasa.

 _ **Confirm**_

Sakura menekan tombol setuju yang mengizinkan pengguna itu untuk berinteraksi dengan Sakura lebih jauh. Membaca kembali pesannya, Tomat ? Nama yang aneh.

Karena balasan dari pengguna itu lumayan lama, Sakura ingin cepat-cepat mandi dan berharap saat ia telah selesai mandi balasan dari pengguna itu akan tiba. Entah mengapa ia tertarik dengan hal ini. Sakura yang kesepian sangat mudah tertarik dengan hal baru yang ia anggap menyenangkan, mungkin ini akan sedikit menghiburnya saat ia kesepian. Lagipula nama pengguna itu aneh, tomat. Seperti tidak ada nama lain saja. Sakura juga merasa tak asing dengan nama itu, seperti sudah dekat dengannya.

"Tomato-san ? _Hen na namae_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **A / N**

Halo ketemu lagi dengan saya author yang mengabaikan fic lama tapi malah post fic baru xDa  
Gimana ya, saya ga bisa nahan lama-lama gejolak ide yang bercucuran dikepala saya :v  
Ini jujur nulisnya maksa banget, jadi maaf kalo gaje, typo mubal, dan ga memuaskan. Soalnya saya buatnya pas saya lagi di perpus daerah, niat hati dari rumah buat ngerjain tugas sampe sana stres gegara numpuknya tugas, dan berakhir di fic ini :v *gamaksudya  
Okdh, buat kamu-kamu yang udah baca tulisan saya kemaren, silahkan coba yang ini. Lumayan buat nunggu yang ono, kan bisa jadi cadangan :v

Saya tunggu tanggapan kalian, mau itu komenan, curcol, curhat, minta update kilat, flame juga boleh terserah deh yang penting saya minta ripiunya :v *maksabanget

Mau fic ini lanjut ? Ya mohon kerjasamanya :v

Sampai jumpa lagi kapan-kapan :v

 **Sign, Fellycia Azzahra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My Boypen !**

 **Naruto Fanfictions**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Rate : M (for Save)**

 **WARNING : OOC, Typo dimana-mana, Acak-acakan, dan hal gaje lainnya**

 **Genre : AU, Romance**

 **Original Story by**

 **FellyXa**

 **Ini merupakan cerita fiksi biasa, apabila terdapat**

 **Kesamaan Tokoh maupun Cerita itu semua murni kebetulan semata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2nd Chapters**

" **Who are you ?"**

Bunyi shower menemani pendengaran sang putri yang sedang larut dalam nyamannya gelembung sabun. Memejamkan matanya barang sejenak untuk sedikit melupakan penatnya hari ini. Ia masih kesal dengan orang tuanya yang ikut campur dengan urusannya, seharusnya ia bisa bersenang-senang malam ini. 'Pasti menyenangkan berpesta setelah sekian lama', batinnya.

"Mhhhnn, cherry bagus juga." Sakura yang sebenarnya ingin protes karena pelayannya yang salah membelikan sabun mandi untuknya ternyata malah larut dalam wangi dari sabun cair mahal itu. Bahkan, pelayannya yang telah membelikan sabun itu untuknya dibuat tak percaya dengan harga sebotol pembersih tubuh itu.

 _ **Tokk...tookk...tokkk...**_

"Sayang ? Makan malam sudah siap." Sakura mendengar suara seorang wanita yang ia kenal. Suara itu sepertinya berasal dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Ah, okaa-sama." Sejujurnya Sakura malas menjawab panggilan ibunya itu. Tapi jika ia abaikan akan semakin parah nantinya.

"Aku sedang mandi, Okaa-sama." Jawab Sakura sedikit berteriak.

"Baiklah, kutunggu diruang makan ya." Suara ibunya sedikit memelan, sepertinya ia telah meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

Merasa cukup untuk acara berendamnya malam ini, Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya dari _bathub_ dan bergegas mengambil sesuatu untuk membungkus tubuh rampingnya. Berjalan menuju cermin untuk sejenak melihat wajahnya. Malam ini ia tak melakukan perawatan apapun untuk wajahnya. Ah, mungkin ia harus memakai _paper mask_ agar wajah suramnya ini hilang.

Sakura meninggalkan kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamarnya itu, menuju ruang kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang _pink_ -nya itu tatkala matanya menangkap sekilas cahaya merah diponselnya. Notifikasi yang menandakan bahwa ia memiliki sebuah pesan atau panggilan tak terjawab.

"Siapa ? Malam-malam begini." Sakura sepertinya tak berniat untuk memeriksa ponselnya, dan memilih untuk mengambil pakaiannya dilemari. Tapi ia ingat, apa yang ia lakukan sebelum mandi tadi.

"NetPen ?" Sakura tersentak begitu mengingat bahwa sebelum ia mandi ada seorang pengguna yang mengiriminya permintaan perpesanan. Buru-buru Sakura mengambil ponsel yang tadinya ia abaikan, berharap bahwa alasan ponselnya berdering adalah dari sosial media itu.

"Sasori." Ah, dugaanmu salah Sakura.

"Tiga belas panggilan tak terjawab, dua pesan, dan satu blackberry messenger !?" Sakura terkejut saat melihat begitu banyak panggilan dari sahabat kecilnya itu.

 _From : Sasori  
To : Sakura  
Subjek : Sakura, kau baik-baik saja ?_

 _Sakura, apa perlu aku yang meminta izin pada orang tuanmu ?_

Tak berniat untuk membalas atau membaca kembali pesan tersebut, Sakura lebih memilih untuk menelpon balik Sasori.

 _ **Tuutt...**_

" _Sakura ?"_

"Sasori, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu melakukan itu."

" _Benarkah ? Aku bisa membantumu. Lagi pula acara disini belum mulai."_

"Sungguh. Aku tak apa."

" _Baiklah, apa yang kau lakukan ? Apa kau sudah makan ?"_

"Um, aku baru selesai mandi."

" _Mandi ? Kalau begitu makanlah."_

"Hm. Jaa na, Sasori."

 _ **Tuut..**_

Setelah menutup panggilannya dnegan Sasori, Sakura langsung melanjutkan berganti pakaian dan hendak menuju keruang makan untuk memenuhi panggilan ibunya. Karena ia sendiri tak begitu lapar, ia hanya ingin ibunya tak berisik lagi.

Memakai sebuah atasan berbahan kaus dingin yang mudah menyerap keringat berwarna pink pastel dan bawahan berupa celana pendek berwarna hitam yang membuat kulitnya semakin tampak putih, kemudian mengeringkan rambutnya dengan pengering rambut. Sakura tak suka memakai make-up pada malam hari ketika hendak tidur, Sakura memilih membiarkan wajahnya yang seperti itu tak ia beri polesan apapun kecuali sekedar pelembab wajah. Setelah kering, rambutnya ia susun agar rapih. Poninya yang sudah sepanjang rambutnya memang terkadang menutupi wajahnya, maka dari itu ia menyematkan jepitan rambut berbentuk buah cerry di salah satu aliran poninya. Manis.

"Eh ?" Sakura kembali melihat cahaya merah diponselnya, ia lekas mengambil ponsel itu lalu mengecek apakah ada pesan lagi.

 **NetPen  
You have 1 private messenger**

 _Tomato : Terima kasih telah menerima undanganku_

"Eh ?" Sakura terkejut, akhirnya yang ia tunggu-tunggu muncul juga. Dengan hati gembira, ia membalas pesan orang itu.

 _Cherry : Sama-sama, tomato-san. Salam kenal._

Jujur, hatinya menunggu tak sabar untuk balasan darinya. Apakah ia baik ? Apa ia mudah diajak berbicara ? Atau ternyata dia sudah tua ? Hal ini membuat Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sakura yang jarang bermain sosial media dikarenakan kesibukannya didunia nyata menyita waktunya, seperti terkena angin segar. 'Ternyata menyenangkan juga ya' batinnya.

Pesan itu datang lagi.

 _Tomato : Apa kau seorang gadis ?_

 _Cherry : Iya, apa tomato-san seorang lelaki ?_

 _Tomato : Aku seorang pelajar, siswa SMA_

"Jadi dia juga masih bersekolah ? Apa dia seumur denganku ya. Dan seorang lelaki." Manis. Semua ini terasa manis. Bermula dari _penname_ lelaki itu yang menurutnya aneh sekaligus lucu, membuat Sakura yang tadinya tak tertarik dengan sosial media itu menjadi ikut terbawa dalam permainannya. Mereka berbincang-bincang ringan perihal alasan mereka masuk ketempat itu, membuat mereka semakin akrab dengan waktu cepat.

 _Cherry :Jadi, sudah berapa lama tomato-san disini ?_

 _Tomato : Mungkin sudah satu tahun lebih._

 _Cherry : Cukup lama juga ya..._

 _Tomato : Kalau kau ?_

 _Cherry : Ah, aku baru. Karena tomato-san sudah cukup lama, mohon bantuannya ya._

Sakura masih ingin chating lebih lama lagi dengan lelaki itu. Tapi ibunya kembali mengunjunginya.

"Sakura ! Apa yang kau lakukan ? Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Ibunya langsung masuk kedalam kamar Sakura tanpa permisi. Itu membuat Sakura terkejut bukan kepalang, karena jika ibunya tahu Sakura mengabaikan perkataan ibunya hanya karena sebuah sosial media mungkin ia akan dimarahi kembali.

"Maaf, okaa-sama. Aku sedang membalas pesan Sasori."

"Cepat turun dan makan. Ini sudah malam." Sakura menurut dan langsung menuju ruang makan yang terletak satu lantai dibawah kamarnya. Dengan diikuti oleh ibunya, Sakura tak membawa ponselnya. Ia mematikan ponselnya untuk jaga-jaga. Meninggalkan benda tipis yang mahal itu sendirian dengan pesan yang tak terbaca didalamnya.

 _Tomato : Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?_

 **=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=**

"Ngghhh." Sebuah sinar yang berasal dari salah satu benda angkasa membuat Sakura tak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya. Ia terpaksa bangun dipagi hari walaupun ia tak ada acara pagi ini.

"Mhhh, ponselku." Sakura menghidupkan ponselnya yang semalaman ia matikan. Bahkan ia lupa tentang ponselnya karena semalam ia belajar. Karena malam ini orang tuanya ada dirumah, ia tak boleh membuang-buang waktu untuk mempersiapkan ujian tengah semester besok ini.

 _ **Kriingg...**_

 _You have 1 message from NetPen_

"Eh ? Aku lupa aku sedang chatingan dengan tomato-san semalam !" Sakura terlonjak kaget lalu segera menyibak selimut yang tadi menutupinya kemudian membuka pesan tersebut.

 _Tomato : Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?_

"Astaga apa aku mengabaikannya ?" Sakura buru-buru membalasnya.

 _Cherry : Tomato-san gomen, semalam aku mematikan ponselku karena aku sedang belajar._

Sakura berharap dia dapat mengerti. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa bersalah terhadap lelaki itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah belajar untuk menghadapi ujian nanti agar bisa mendapat nilai tertinggi. Apa kau pikir itu keinginan Sakura ? Jelas tidak. Orang tuanya lah yang memintanya agar seperti itu.

 _ **Kriingg...**_

Sakura yang berpikir akan mendapatkan balasan lama malah langsung mendapatkan balasan dari pesannya tadi.

 _Tomato : Apa kau sedang menyiapkan untuk ujian ?_

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu ?" Sejurus kemudian Sakura kembali membalas pesan itu.

 _Cherry : Iya. Apa tomato-san juga akan ujian ?_

 _Tomato : Tapi aku tak belajar._

 _Cherry : Eh ? Benarkah ? Mengapa ?_

 _Tomato : Aku tak suka belajar_

"Aneh. Jika tak suka belajar mengapa ia sekolah." Sakura terkikik membaca pesan dari lelaki itu. 'Lucu juga ya' pikirnya.

 _Tomato : Apa kau tak belajar hari ini ?_

Belum Sakura membalas pesannya, lelaki itu sudah mengirimi pesan kembali.

 _Cherry : Aku akan pergi les nanti siang. Sebelum itu aku akan dirumah sebentar. Apa tomato-san ada acara ?_

 _Tomato : Aku akan pergi bekerja_

 _Cherry : Hee benarkah ? Apa kau bekerja paruh waktu ?_

 _Tomato : Ya._

 _Cherry : Kalau begitu apa pekerjaanmu ?_

 _Tomato : Rahasia_

 _Cherry : Eh, apa aku sudah lancang ? Gomen, tomato-san_

 _Tomato : Tak apa, cherry_

"Selain tertutup, ia cukup dingin ya juga untuk ukuran pengguna media sosial." Sakura sedikit banyak dapat merasakan kalau lawan chating nya ini cukup dingin dan tertutup. Yah mungkin wajar untuk seseorang yang baru dikenal.

"Kalau ia tak suka mengapa ia mengundangku untuk chatingan."

"Kau bicara dengan siapa, Sakura ?"

Sakura terkejut bukan main mendapati ibunya sudah berada didalam kamarnya. Dengan pintu yang terbuka ibunya sedang berdiri didekatnya memperhatikan dirinya yang tak kunjung beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia bahkan tak mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Ah okaa-sama, ohayou." Sakura buru-buru menyembunyikan ponselnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? Mengapa tak cepat mandi ? Ini sudah siang." Ibunya sepertinya tak begitu mempermasalahkan kegiatan dirinya tadi.

"Karena pagi ini aku tak ada acara, kupikir aku bisa bersantai sejenak."

"Tapi kau bisa melakukannya setelah mandi kan ? Bergegaslah mandi lalu sarapan." Balas ibunya yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan sudah berdandan. Sepertinya ia sudah siap untuk bekerja.

"Apa okaa-sama akan sarapan disini ?" Tanya Sakura basa-basi.

"Tidak, aku dan ayahmu harus segera kekantor."

"Sou, desu ka."

"Cepat mandi lalu makan ya, ibu pergi dulu." Ibunya berkata seraya pergi meninggalkannya, sebelum itu ia sudah mencium kening Sakura.

Selalu seperti ini. Setiap pagi-tidak, setiap hari orang tuanya akan meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah-minus para pelayan mereka tentunya. Ia sudah terbiasa, bahkan ia sudah tak memperdulikannya lagi. Orang tuanya tak pernah mengurus dirinya sepenuhnya, ia dan orang tuanya seperti hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Dan ia tak peduli lagi tentang itu.

 _ **Kriingg...**_

Tomato-san lagi.

 _Tomato : Apa kau tak sarapan ?_

Sakura membalas pesan dari lelaki itu.

 _Cherry : Aku tidak suka sarapan._

 _Tomato : Oh._

"Hanya 'oh' ? Kalau hanya menjawab seperti itu lebih baik tak usah bertanya !" Oh, Sakura kesal rupanya.

 _Tomato : Mengapa ?_

"Eh ? Dia ini."

 _Cherry : Orang tuaku meninggalkanku sendirian dirumah, mereka menyuruhku makan tapi mereka sendiri tidak makan bersamaku._

 _Tomato : Mereka kemana ?_

 _Cherry : Kerja. Mereka terlalu sibuk kerja sampai-sampai tak mememperdulikanku_

Dan mereka berdua terus melanjutkan berbagai macam perbincangan, bermula dari Sakura yang tak menyukai kelakuan orang tuanya dan berlajut terus-menerus. Sakura terus menceritakan kedua orang tuanya pada lelaki itu. Sakura terlihat tak bermasalah dengan itu. Sakura yang merasa saat-saat membosankan dirumah sedikit terisi dengan akun baru sosial medianya, ia tak khawatir karena memang disinilah tempatnya. Perbincangan terus berlanjut dengan Sakura yang lebih mendominasi pembicaraan.

Sementara itu jauh diseberang sana seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven dan berkulit putih porselen sedang berdiri memegang benda tipis sambil bersandar disebuah dinding. Salah satu tangannya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk memegang ponsel ia masukkan disaku celana panjang hitamnya, lengkap dengan jas mewah senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ia tersenyum melihat sesuatu yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya. Kemudian memasukkan ponsel kesaku celana dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

" _Cherry ka ? Hen na namae._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura-sama."

"Ohayou." Sakura berjalan menuju meja diruang makan untuk. Sakura yang mengenakan pakaian rok merah marun dan atasan berwarna hitam tampaknya siap untuk pergi.

"Les siang ini, nona ?" Sapa pelayan wanita yang menggeser kursi untuk mempersilahkan nonanya duduk dan makan siang.

"Um. Tunggu, aku tak makan daging Ayame." Sakura melihat hidangan berbahan dasar daging sapi. Sakura tak suka daging sapi, dan seharusnya Ayame tahu itu.

"A-anoo, sumimasen. Itu adalah kiriman dari ibunda Sasori-sama."

"Kapan Nishi-san kemari ?"

"Um, beberapa saat yang lalu saat nona sedang mandi."

Sakura terdiam. Ia tak suka daging dan ia juga tak bisa menolak pemberian ibu Sasori.

"Kau yang makan saja, aku tak suka daging." Sakura lalu beranjak dari meja makan membawa tasnya untuk segera bergegas pergi menuju lesnya. Biasanya guru les yang akan datang kerumahnya, namun kali ini Sakura yang ingin keluar rumah. Maka dari itu ia yang mengunjunginya.

"Apa ibu tahu soal ini ?" Sakura yang tak sedikitpun menyentuh berbagai macam hidangan lezat yang tersaji dimeja makan memilih untuk lebih mengetahui apa ibunya juga tahu soal ini.

"Tidak, nona. Tuan dan nyonya sudah lebih dulu berangkat." Ayame melihat Sakura berjalan meninggalkannya setelah meng-iya-kan perkataannya.

"Lalu nona ? Apa tak makan ?" Ayame berjalan mengikuti langkah Sakura.

"Aku tak lapar."

"Tapi nona belum makan apapun pagi ini."

"Aku sudah makan dikamar. Aku punya beberapa kue dikulkasku."

"Dan jangan beri tahu ibuku kalau aku tak sarapan ataupun makan siang, Ayame." Sakura memperingatkan Ayame untuk tak melaporkan apapun ke ibunya. Karna kalau hal sekecil ini ibunya tahu ia mungkin akan dimarahi lagi.

"B-baiklah, nona."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Mungkin aku akan pulang telat, jadi kau tak usah menyiapkan makan malam untukku. Mungkin aku juga akan makan diluar." Sakura berpikir sambil meletakkan beberapa jarinya didagunya.

"Baik, nona. Hati-hati dijalan." Ayame tak bisa berkata apa-apa, karena jika nonanya sudah memutuskan ia tak bisa mengelak. Itu sudah pasti.

"Ya." Sakura berjalan menuju halaman dimana mobil beserta pengemudinya sudah menunggunya.

"Apa mereka pikir aku akan pergi dengan supir itu lagi ? Jangan harap." Sakura bergumam saat melihat supir pribadinya sudah menunggunya.

"Selamat pagi, nona." Supir pribadinya itu menyapa dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau tak berpikir aku akan pergi denganmu, kan Tomo ?"

"Pagi ini saya yang akan mengantar nona. Nyonya sudah memerintahkan saya."

"Nenek tua itu." Sakura menggerutu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ck, baiklah. Ayo." Sakura tak mau mengurusi itu lagi karena kalau sudah ibunya bertindak, itu sudah seperti dewa. Ia memilih untuk memasuki mobil yang sebelumnya supir pribadnya sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Ada tempat tujuan lain, nona ?" Tanya supir pribadi Sakura saat sudah memasuki mobil dan bersiap untuk mengendarainya.

"Tidak. Langsung saja." Sakura membuka ponsel yang tadi ada didalam tasnya. Memeriksa apakah ada pesan lagi atau tidak.

"Apa sungguh sedang bekerja ?" Sakura bergumam sendiri.

 _Cherry : Apa kau sungguh sedang bekerja, tomato-san ?_

"Apa aku mengganggunya ya." Sepertinya Sakura terjangkit penyakit baru dimana dia suka berbicara sendiri.

 _ **Kriinngg...**_

 _Tomato : Ya. Dan kau ?_

"Dia membalasnya." Sakura tersenyum melihat layar ponselnya.

 _Cherry : Aku sedang menuju tempat lesku_

 _Tomato : Les apa ?_

 _Cherry : Hari ini hanya Kimia dan Ekonomi_

 _Tomato : Oh_

Seperti biasa perbincangan berlanjut tanpa ada yang berniat mengakhirinya, entah mengapa. Mereka sepertinya menikmati saat-saat berbincang disela-sela kesibukan masing-masing. Tanpa sadar bahwa mobil yang membawa Sakura menuju tempat lesnya sudah sampai ditujuan. Mobil itu kemudia berhenti didepan sebuah gedung mewah yang bahkan tak tampak seperti tempat les.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai." Sang supir memberitahu Sakura.

"Ya, kau pulanglah. Aku akan menghubungimu jika aku sudah selesai." Sakura keluar dari mobil mewahnya dengan pintu mobil yang kembal dibukakan oleh supir pribadinya.

"Baik nona, hati-hati."

Tepat saat supir dan mobil itu melaju meninggalkannya, ponsel Sakura berdering. Bukan pesan melainkan panggilan.

"Ino ?" Sakura melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya, lalu kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Halo, ada apa Ino ?"

" _Sakura, kau ada dimana sekarang ?"_

"Aku ditempat les. Ada apa ?"

" _Hei kau tak perlu belajar dihari libur. Apa sekolah saja tak cukup buatmu ?"_

"Aku harus les karena ujian sebentar lagi."

" _Itukan hanya ujian biasa. Lagi pula kita baru masuk."_

"Memangnya ada apa sih ?"

" _Kau tahu kan kalau pestaku itu belum selesai ? Aku ingin kau datang, untung aku menghubungimu sekarang. Pagi ini aku dan yang lain akan membuat BBQ, kau harus ikut juga."_

"Lalu malamnya ?"

" _Nah itu puncaknya, kita akan berpesta !"_

"Kau tahu pestamu itu merepotkan, bermalam-malam. Seperti sedang kendurian."

" _Berisik ! Pokoknya kau harus datang. Jika tak bisa sekarang nanti malam."_

"Tapi Ino-"

 _ **Tuutt...ttutt..tuuuttt...**_

"Ck, Bakaino. Memutuskan panggilan seenaknya. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada ibu nanti ?" Sakura menggerutu mengingat ibunya tak akan mengizinkan kalau ia akan pergi kepesta Ino. Tapi tak bisa dipunggkiri bahwa ia juga ingin pergi kepesta itu. Semua anggota kelas ia undang, dan mungkin mereka semua datang. Ia juga ingin bersenang-senang walau sebentar.

Tak ingin membuang waktu Sakura lalu memasuki gedung mewah itu dan mengikuti kelas didalamnya. Ruang lesnya berada dilantai tujuh dan ia harus naik lift untuk menuju kesana. Sesampainya disana ia mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang dekat jendela, bermaksud untuk sekedar melihat-lihat pemandangan diluar. Sejujurnya ia juga tak menyukai les ini, disamping pelajaran yang begitu mudah masuk keotaknya, ia juga sudah bosan dengan kehidupan formalnya ini. Ia ingin sesuatu yang bisa mengubah hidup monotonnya.

Sakura yang terus mengikuti berbagai kegiatan belajarnya tak menyangka bahwa hari mulai sore, kelas yang ia ikuti pun telah mengakhiri pembelajarannya.

"Baiklah, pertemuan kita kali ini cukup sampai disini. Otsukaresama deshita."

"Otsukaresama deshita."

"Haahh, lelahnya..." Sakura meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya setelah sekian lama ia pakai untuk duduk berjam-jam lamanya.

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan kelas dan menuju lift untuk keruang bawah. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghubungi Tomoya, namun ia malah membuka aplikasi yang sudah menyita perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa aku mengganggunya ya." Walaupun berkata begitu, tapi Sakura tetap menghubungi lelaki itu.

 _Cherry : Konnichiwa, apa kau masih bekerja tomato-san ?_

Sembari menuggu kalau-kalau lelaki itu membalas pesannya, Sakura menghubungi Tomoya untuk meminta menjemputnya.

"Tomo, aku sudah selesai."

" _Baik, nona. Saya akan segera kesana."_

 _ **Kriingg...**_

 _Tomato : Masih, mungkin akan selesai malam. Apa kau masih les ?_

"Ah, dia membalasnya."

 _Cherry : Aku baru selesai._

 _Tomato : Lalu ?_

 _Cherry : Aku ingin pergi kepesta yang diadakan temanku, tapi aku tak yakin ibu akan mengizinkanku_

 _Tomato : Mengapa ?_

 _Cherry : Ibuku tak mengizinkanku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tak penting_

 _Tomato : Benarkah ?_

 _Cherry : Ya. Itu karena aku adalah pewaris satu-satunya keluarga Haruno._

 _Tomato : Apa itu artinya kau tak boleh melakukan apapun yang kau sukai ?_

 _Cherry : Entahlah, kupikir tidak_

 _Tomato : apa kau pernah membicarakannya pada orang tuamu ?_

Lelaki itu benar. Selama ini yang Sakura lakukan adalah selalu menuruti perkataan orang tuanya tanpa ada penolakan sedikitpun. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya tak bisa berkutik selama ini.

 _Cherry : Tidak, aku tak pernah mengatakannya pada orang tuaku._

 _Tomato : Kalau bagitu katakan._

 _Cherry : Apa yang harus kulakukan ?_

Sakura terus melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan lelaki itu sampai mobil jemputannya tiba. Saat ia masuk kedalam mobil itupun ia masih dengan setia berkutat dengan benda persegi panjang tipis itu.

 _Tomato : Katakan bahwa kau menginginkannya._

 _Cherry : Aku tak yakin mereka akan mengerti._

 _Tomato : Kalau mereka menyayangimu mereka akan mengerti dirimu._

Mungkin apa yang ia katakan benar. Karena selama ini yang ia lakukan hanyalah menurut dan menurut. Ia tak pernah melawan ataupun mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bukan karena ia tak ingin, tetapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Ibunya tak memberi kesempatan untuknya menolak, namun selama ini ia tak pernah mencoba untuk melakukannya. Mungkin ini adalah saatnya.

 _Tomato : Kau menginginkannya bukan ?_

 _Cherry : Ia, aku menginginkannya._

 _Tomato : Kalau begitu, lakukan._

"Baiklah, akan kucoba."

 _ **Tuutt...tuuutt...**_

"Okaa-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mungkin aku akan pulang dengan Sasori. Kau bisa pergi, Tomoya."

"Baik, nona. Hati-hati." Setelah mengatakan itu, supir pribadinya meninggalkan rumah mewah Ino. Sakura yang telah melihat kepergian Tomoya berniat masuk kedalam rumah Ino dan segera menemuinya. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya-

 _ **Bruukkk...**_

"Ukh !"

"Aaa ittaiii..."

-tubuh Sakura tersungkur kebelakang karena menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan dengan arah yang kebalikan dengannya. Ia tak melihat-lihat kebelakang sehingga saat ia membalikkan badannya seseorang itu menabrak tubuhnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Sakura mendongak melihat siapa orang yang ia tabrak tadi. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang memakai jas dan celana formal senada dengan warna rambutnya masih duduk tersungkur. Kemudian ia mengambil ponsel pink Sakura yang terjatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Ini ponselmu." Kemudian ia menyerahkannya pada Sakura, sambil mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Aku tak apa, terimakasih." Sakura menerima uluran tangan yang mencoba membantunya berdiri itu. Mengambil ponselnya dan melihat kembali pemuda itu. Karena tubuhnya tinggi ia sedikit mendongak, tubuhnya sangat atletis, kulitnya putih mulus, rambunya sedikit aneh namun ia terlihat err, tampan ?

'Siapa dia ? Pejabat ? Apa yang ia lakukan dirumah Ino?' Batin Sakura.

'Hei bahkan kulitnya lebih putih dariku !'

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja menabrakmu." Ia berkata lagi. Namun karena pencahayaan diluar sini kurang ia tak dapat dengan jelas melihat wajahnya. Namun satu yang ia bisa temukan, tampan.

"Eh ? Tak apa. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, aku tak melihat lihat." Balas Sakura tak enak hati.

"Apa kau terluka ?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Tidak sungguh, aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu aku permisi." Lelaki yang tak ia kenali itu kemudian meninggalkannya. Terlihat ia memasuki mobil sport mewahnya dan melaju meninggalkan rumah Ino.

"Sakura ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Ah mou, kukira kau tak datang." Tiba-tiba Ino muncul dari dalam rumahnya menemui Sakura. Sakura yang melihat itu langsung menoleh dan mengalihkan pandangannya yang sebelumnya menatap kepergian pemuda itu.

"Kau yang menyuruhku kemari, baka." Jawab Sakura ketus.

"Ibumu mengizinkanmu !? Astaga sepertinya bukan hanya kau yang diexorcist." Jawab Ino dengan tampang _sok serius_ nya.

"Boleh masuk tidak nih ?" Sakura yang sudah lelah dengan Ino memilih untuk mengabaikan lelucon gadis cantik itu.

"Ohohoho, ayo ayo kita masuk. Sasori sudah ada didalam." Ino menggandeng tangan Sakura dan membawanya masuk kedalam. Sang empunya hanya menurut sambil mengeratkan tangan nya ketas selempangnya agar tak jatuh.

Begitu masuk kedalam, Sakura disuguhi pemandangan dimana orang-orang yang ia kenal sedang bersenang-senang. Ino benar, ia memang harus berada disini. Pesta seperti ini sangat tidak boleh dilewatkan. Apalagi yang menyelenggarakannya adalah sahabat dekatnya sendiri, dengan begitu ia tak perlu khawatir dengan pesta yang tak aman.

"Sakura ?" Sasori adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kehadiran Sakura dirumah ini. Sasori yang semula sedang berbincang dengan Sai dan Naruto, berbalik dan langsung menemui Sakura yang sedang berdiri didekat pintu.

"Tak kusangka kau kesini, syukurlah."

"Syukurlah ? Apa aku tak pantas kesini ?" Jawab Sakura dengan nada main-main.

"Eh tidak-tidak, maksudku...kau tau lah, ibumu." Balas Sasori sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya-tak gatal.

"Aku memintanya." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Meminta ?"

"Ya. Aku yang biasanya hanya menurut dan menurut, kali ini aku yang meninta ibuku untuk mengizinkanku datang kepesta ini. Aku sudah giat belajar, kupikir aku juga butuh hiburan."

"Baguslah, aku senang kau bisa datang kesini."

"Oh ya dimana Ino ? Bukannya dia tadi disini."

"Ada apa memangnya ?" Tanya Sasori.

"Tidak aku hanya ingin mengetahui siapa yang tadi menabrakku." Sakura menoleh untuk menemukan keberadaan Ino.

"Menabrak-kau terluka ?" Sasori langsung melihat kondisi Sakura.

"Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. Aku tak mengenalnya, tamu disini adalah teman-teman kita kan ? Kupikir aku tak mengenalnya."

"Benarkah ? Seperti apa dia ?" Tanya Sasori.

"Aku tak begitu melihatnya tapi ia memakai jas dan berpenampilan rapi. Dia tak tampak seperti teman kita." Sakura mengingat-ingat rupa pemuda itu.

"Lelaki ? Tak ada yang memakai jas dipesta ini. Mungkin rekan keluarga Ino ?"

"Ya. Kupikir juga begitu." Balas Sakura.

"Apapun itu, lebih baik nikmati saja pesta ini." Ajak Sasori.

"Kau benar, aku sudah lama tak seperti ini. Lagipula aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini."

 **=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Tentu saja menunggu supir pri badimu menjemputmu, nona."

"Sebentar lagi juga datang, pulang sana."

"Tidak mau."

"Menyebalkan." Sakura mendengus.

"Biarin."

"..."

"Oh ya, bagaimana sup daging sapi buatan ibuku ? Enak ?"

"Tidak !" Sakura menjawab setengah berteriak. Bagaimana tidak, jelas-jelas Sasori tahu kalau Sakura tidak suka daging sapi.

"Ahahaha. Kau tahu, aku sudah mengatakannya pada ibuku dan dia tetap bersikeras untuk memberikannya padamu." Jelas Sasori dengan tertawa.

"Aku tidak memakannya." Sakua memincingkan matanya kesamping.

"Apa kau membuangnya ?"

"Tidak, kuberikan pada Ayame."

"Benarkah ? Kupikir kau membuangnya-ah itu, sudah datang." Sasori melihat sebuah mobil mewah menuju kearah mereka.

"Aku pulang dulu, semangat ya besok."

"Yup, aku akan mengalahkanmu." Sasori melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum melihat Sakura yang masuk kedalam mobilnya. Ia juga harus segera pulang jika tidak ibunya akan khawatir.

Sementara itu didalam mobilnya, Sakura masih menunjukan ekspresi bahagianya. Ia senang bisa bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya. Jika dipikir-pikir, ia dan teman-teman kecilnya sangat jarang menikmati waktu bersama seperti itu. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, tapi tadi itu terasa sangat menyenangkan.

 **=||Flashback-On||=**

"Sakura-chan, kau terlihat cantik malam ini."

"Dia itu belum mandi, Naruto."

"Hee benarkah !?" Balas Naruto tak percaya.

"Mengapa kau begitu terkejut, Naruto ? Apa aku sebau itu ?" Balas Sakura jengkel.

"Tidak tidak tidak, aku tetap menyukaimu walau kau bau Sakura-chan." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk membuat Sakura percaya.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau jangan mandi Sakura, jika berdekatan dengan Naruto." Gelak Ino.

"J-jangan begitu juga." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau bilang kau tetap menyukaiku, Naruto ?"

"T-tapi." Naruto mulai terpojokkan.

"Sepertinya Naruto-kun sangat suka dengan gadis bau ya." Sai mengeluarkan jurus senyum kaku kepadanya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan begitu !" Naruto berteriak sembari menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ahahahaha."

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun."

"Astaga wajah bodohmu itu membuatku sakit perut." Ino tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"Ahahaha." Sakura tertawa dengan menyipitkan kedua bola matanya.

 **=||Flashback-Off||=**

"Sepertinya, nona sangat menikmati ini." Dibalik kursi pengemudi, supir pribadi Sakura berkata karena melihat nona mudanya yang sejak tadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Iya, Tomo. Aku senang aku bisa pergi kepestanya Ino."

"Syukurlah, akhirnya nyonya bisa mengerti." Sakura tersenyum membalas perkataan Tomoya.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai."

"Ah iya, sampai lupa. Terima kasih, Tomo."

"Terima kasih kembali, Sakura-sama." Tak biasanya Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih. Mungkin ia sedang bahagia hari ini.

Sesampainya didalam, Sakura melihat orang tuanya sedang menyantap makan malam diruang makan, berdua. Ini tak seperti biasanya, karena biasanya mereka hanya ada saat sarapan. Dan itupun hanya untuk bersiap-siap kekantor tanpa makan bersamanya. Mereka hanya bisa menyapa Sakura. Tapi ini berbeda, kemudian mereka yang melihat kedatangan Sakura langsung menyapanya.

"Sakura, kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana pestanya ?" Tanya ayah Sakura.

"Menyenangkan, ini seperti acara keluarga." Balas Sakura sambil mendekat pada mereka.

"Apa kau sudah makan ? Ayo makan." Ajak ibu Sakura.

"Aku sudah makan bu."

"Kalau begitu segera mandi lalu istirahat." Perintah ibunya.

"Baik, okaa-sama." Sakura berjalan menaiki anak-anak tangga untuk menuju kamarnya. Membuka pintu kamar yang dihiasi berbagai barang manis senada dengan surai pinknya lalu menutup kembali saat sudah memasukinya. Kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya, tersenyum memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingganya ia sangat bisa senang hari ini.

 **||=Flashback-On||=**

 _Tomato : Katakan bahwa kau menginginkannya._

 _Cherry : Aku tak yakin mereka akan mengerti._

 _Tomato : Kalau mereka menyayangimu mereka akan mengerti dirimu._

 _Cherry : Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan ?_

 _Tomato : Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan, semua yang kau pendam tentang acara itu. Katakan sejujurnya, ikuti apa kata hatimu._

Mungkin apa yang ia katakan benar. Karena selama ini yang ia lakukan hanyalah menurut dan menurut. Ia tak pernah melawan ataupun mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bukan karena ia tak ingin, tetapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Ibunya tak memberi kesempatan untuknya menolak, namun selama ini ia tak pernah mencoba untuk melakukannya. Mungkin ini adalah saatnya.

Sakura kemudian mengalihkan ponselnya yang tadi ia pakai untuk chatingan dengan pemuda itu, kini ia pakai untuk menghubungi ibunya yang sedang bekerja. Dengan ragu-ragu, akhirnya ia mencoba.

"Okaa-sama."

" _Ada apa, Sakura ? Aku sedang bekerja."_

"Okaa-sama aku harus bicara." Sakura berbicara dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang suaranya terdengar melalui speker ponsel.

" _Apa yang harus kau bicarakan ?"_

"Aku ingin pergi kepesta Ino."

" _Sudah kubilang kan, Sakura ? Masih ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan daripada melakukan hal tak penting seperti itu. Lagipula besok kau ada ujian, kan ? Kau harus memperisapkan dirimu untuk ujian, jika tidak nilaimu akan turun."_

"Tapi aku sudah melakukan apa yang ibu mau."

" _..."_

"Aku sudah belajar dirumah. Aku sudah les privat, aku juga sudah les ketempat yang ibu mau. Aku sudah berusaha keras akhir-akhir ini, kupikir aku pantas mendapatkannya. Lagipula ini pesta yang diadakan Ino, tentu ini tak seperti yang ibu bayangkan." Jelas Sakura yang mengeluarkan seluruh _unek-unek_ nya.

" _Kau baru selesai les, seharusnya kau istirahat agar besok tidak kelelahan."_

"Aku akan istirahat setelah dari sana, ini masih sore dan aku tak akan lama. Aku tak pulang larut malam, aku akan segera pulang jika sudah malam."

" _Kau yakin ?"_

"Iya, Okaa-sama."

" _Baiklah, tapi ingat. Tomo yang akan menjemputmu."_

"Baik, Okaa-sama. Terima kasih."

"Berhasil, aku berhasil !" Sakura berlonjak kegirangan mengetahui akhirnya ia diizinkan pergi oleh ibunya.

"Ah, iya. Tomato-san." Buru-buru Sakura mengabari teman maya yang sudah membantunya itu.

 _Cherry : Tak kusangka aku berhasil ! Aku berhasil meyakinkan ibuku dan aku diizinkan pergi. Ini semua berkat dirimu, tomato-san_

 **||=Flashback-Off||=**

"Aku harus berterimakasih padanya." Sakura yang tersenyum sambil menyamankan posisinya diatas ranjang. Mulai terlelap dengan buaian mimpi indah yang sudah menjamputnya.

Sementara itu jauh diluar sana seorang pemuda yang masih setia dengan pakaian mahal senada dengan warna rambutnya itu sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sepertinya ia senang dengan yang ia alami hari ini. Didalam sebuah ruangan mewah, ia menghadap kearah sang rembulan sambil menyandarkan badannya pada sebuah jendela. Patulan sinar bulan yang mengenai rambutnya membuat sebuah bayangan yang menutupi sebagian wajah sempurnanya. Namun semua itu tak dapat mengahalangi nya untuk terus menampakkan seringaian penuh kepuasan yang terpancar diwajahnya.

"Aku menemukanmu, Haruno Sakura."

 **~To Be Continued ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A / N**

Seperti biasa saya membuat chapter awal sebagai penguatan alur yang kemudian akan mendukung chapter berikutnya agar tercipta cerita yang sempurna(menurut saya)

Maaf kalo masih ngebosenin, saya sudah berusaha membuat semenarik mungkin(Menurut saya lagi)  
Untuk yang kemarin merasa dapet fake notif dari saya itu semua murni kesalahan saya, saya yang harusnya update disana malah saya update disini :v tapi sudah saya bayar kan ? Saya yang biasanya kasih jarak satu bulan untuk per chptnya jadi sebisa mungkin update kilat-_

Kemudian untuk ch selanjutnya mungkin saya gak akan buat lanjutan dari cerita ini, karena saya akan buat cerita ini versi sasukenya, jadi pake sudut pandang sasukenya gitu. Karena saya pikir ini cerita yang dua subjeknya mengerjakan satu objek, jadi saya pikir perlu biar ga bingung bacanya nanti. Tapi tenang, setelah itu saya akan tetep lanjut setelah buat edisi khusus sasuke ini :v

Oh ya, mungkin untuk ch selanjutnya saya ga bisa update cepet kek gini karena saya baru kena musibah. Hp saya hilang dan kemungkinan besar semua akun sosmed saya termasuk ff dan email diretas sama yang pegang hp saya sekarang. Kemungkinan terburuknya kalau sampai itu terjadi maka saya akan buat akun ffn baru dan repost kemudian melanjutkan cerita di akun yang baru, mungkin akan saya kabari nanti. Saya minta doanya dari para readers semoga hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan tidak terjadi.

 **Sign , Fellycia Azzahra**


	3. Chapter 3

Namaku Uchiha dari keluarga miskin tak membuatku dipandang sebelah mata. Diriku yang dikaruniai otak jenius dan paras sempurna sudah cukup untuk membuat dunia memujaku. Bahkan, seorang putri semata wayang bupati yang ada didaerahku begitu menyukaiku. Ia bilang diriku sudah seperti utusan tuhan. Apa ia pikir aku ini seorang budha ?

Aku memiliki latar belakang yang tak begitu baik. Ibuku seorang janda dan ayahku sudah lama meninggal. Seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah memakai uangku sendiri untuk bersekolah. Semua itu diberikan oleh negara dengan cuma-cuma. Bahkan aku diberi banyak tawaran pekerjaan yang orang lain mungkin sangat menginginkannya.

Namun, dengan semua rentetan keberuntungan yang tuhan berikan padaku tak membuatku berniat untuk mengukir hidupku diatasnya. Aku memiliki tujuan tersendiri. Ibuku tau akan hal itu dan ia sama sekali tak mengekangku.

Awalnya aku yang hanya menjalani kehidupan monoton masih terus menjalaninya entah bagaimana akhirnya. Diriku yang belum menemukan jati diri yang sebenarnya merasa sangat hambar dengan kehidupan ini. Sampai pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Um. Mungkin bulan depan aku bisa pulang."

"Iya. Aku baik-baik saja disini."

"Aku...belum memutuskannya."

 _Hahh...hah...hahh..._

"Pacar ? Aku tak tertarik dengan hal itu."

 _Hahh...hahh...hahh..._

"Aku tahu. Baiklah sampai jumpa lagi-"

 _ **Bruukkk...**_

"Kyaaaa !"

"Ukh !"

"Ittaii...ah kau baik baik saja ?"

Sialan. Siapa yang menabrakku sore-sore begini !?

"Maaf aku tidak melihatmu, astaga ponselmu !"

Ponsel ? Ah ya benar, tunggu ponselku !?

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sedang berlari dan aku tak melihatmu, apa kau terluka ?" Tidak melihat ? Lalu kau kemanakan sepasang bola matamu itu !?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. Suara seorang gadis.

Aku tak berniat menjawabnya. Aku lebih memilih untuk mengambil ponselku yang sudah mati. Saat aku ingin berdiri, kulihat sebuah tangan mulus yang mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Seorang gadis berseragam sekolah yang sama denganku. Konoha International Junior School.

"Kau bisa berdiri ?" kulihat wajahnya. Tunggu, dia kan ...

"Hn. Tak apa." Aku tak membalas uluran tangannya. Seluruh perhatianku tertuju pada gadis berambut pink yang tengah menampakkan raut wajah bersalahnya padaku.

"Sungguh ? Aku benar-benar minta maaf aku tak melihatmu." Wajah itu, aku sangat mengenalnya.

"Hn. Tak apa." Sepertinya ia tak puas dengan jawabanku.

"Aku akan mengganti ponselmu. Aku akan segera mengirimnya."

"Tak perlu." Ya, tak salah lagi. Gadis ini ...

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Siapa namamu ?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Adalah Haruno Sakura.

 **Oh My Boypen !**

 **Naruto Fanfictions**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Rate : M (for Save)**

 **WARNING : OOC, Typo dimana-mana, Acak-acakan, dan hal gaje lainnya**

 **Genre : AU, Romance**

 **Original Story by**

 **FellyXa**

 **Ini merupakan cerita fiksi biasa, apabila terdapat**

 **Kesamaan Tokoh maupun Cerita itu semua murni kebetulan semata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3rd Chapters**

" **My name is Uchiha Sasuke"**

Itulah awal pertemuanku dengannya. Aku yang tak begitu tertarik dengan kehidupan sekolah tak terlalu mengingat nama-nama temanku dikelas. Yang kulakukan hanyalah berangkat sekolah, belajar, pulang. Karena sekolahku yang jauh dari kampung halamanku membuatku sedikit banyak terpikir akan ibuku yang hidup sendirian disana.

Aku tak memiliki teman, hanya beberapa kenalan. Selain aku yang memang tak terlalu membutuhkannya, mereka juga tak bisa menangkap kehadiranku. Mereka berkata aku sudah seperti 'hantu kelas' karena keberadaanku yang tak biasa. Aku sulit terlihat.

Begitu juga dengan dirinya. Awalnya aku tak tertarik dengannya, namun kulihat ia berbeda dengan gadis pada umumnya. Itu yang membuatku sedikit tertarik padanya.

Ia yang bahkan selama aku di SMP tak pernah sekalipun menegurku walau kita selalu satu kelas, entah mengapa menjadi objek perhatianku. Hatiku yang kupikir sudah lama membeku mulai merasakan perasaan lain. Aku memang tak pernah menunjukkannya, namun berada didekatnya membuatku merasa senang. Walau aku tak bisa bersamanya. Setelah sekian lama perasaan itu makin kuat, dan pada akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya.

"Otsukaresama deshita."

"Otsukare..."

"Sasuke, mau pulang bareng ?"

"Maaf, aku ada pekerjaan."

"Oh begitu kah ? Baiklah."

Melihatnya membuatku memiliki tujuan dan harapan. Tujuan agar bisa bersamanya dan harapan untuk mendekatinya. Namun aku sadar bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang bisa bersamanya.

"Sakura, minggu ini antar aku ke mall yukk..."

"Maaf Ino, tapi aku harus terbang kejerman. Karena pertandinganku sebentar lagi aku harus melatih diriku sebaik mungkin."

"Hee, menjadi pianist profesional merepotkan ya."

"Ahaha maafkan aku."

Tapi hal seperti itu tak membuatku memutar balik dan menyerah. Bahkan aku yang sebelumnya tak pernah berpikir tentang ini mulai memikirkannya. Kalau aku tak bisa mengejarnya, maka aku hanya harus membuat dirinya mengejarku. Tapi bagaimana caranya ?

Awalnya yang ada dipikiranku adalah mencari tahu apa yang ia sukai dan mempelajarinya. Namun apa itu akan berhasil pada dirinya yang bahkan tak menyadari keberadaanku selama tiga tahun ini ?

"Jadi, kapan kau akan pulang ?"

"Umm, mungkin aku akan berada disana sekitar satu minggu."

"Lama juga ya..."

Benar kan ? Padahal aku ada didekatnya. Ia bahkan tak pernah melihatku.

Waktu terus berlalu tanpa ada sedikitpun perkembangan. Dan betapa senangnya aku saat mengetahui bahwa ia akan masuk disekolah menengah yang sama denganku. Itu bisa membuatku lebih lama dengannya. Tak sulit membuatnya untuk satu kelas denganku, karena saat tes aku berada diperingkat pertama dan ia kedua. Sudah sewajarnya aku akan sekelas dengannya. Terima kasih pada otak jeniusku.

Disinilah aku mulai memantapkan langkahku. Aku mulai memikirkan tentang berbagai tawaran pekerjaan yang datang padaku. Aku pernah mencoba menjadi sekretaris perusahaan ternama dijepang, dan sekarang mereka memintaku untuk menjadi penasihat perusahaan mereka. Mereka yang terus memantau perkembangan perstasiku sangat tertarik dan tak henti-hentinya memberikan berbagai penawaran padaku. Aku tak menggubrisnya karena kupikir aku baru saja masuk SMA, aku masih punya banyak waktu.

Namun disitulah aku berpikir, apa tujuanku selama ini ? Aku yang miskin ini tak bisa hanya dengan otakku yang jenius dan tampangku bisa mendekatinya. Inilah kesempatanku. Aku kemudian menerima tawaran itu dan bekerja untuk mereka. Pada tahun pertama, mereka sangat puas dan begitu menantikan kontribusiku selanjutnya. Pada akhirnya mereka membuat suatu penawaran menarik jika aku mau bekerja sama dengan mereka.

Kupikir ini sangat bagus. Dengan aku yang memulai bisnisku sendiri akan membuatku lebih mudah dikenal, olehnya tentunya. Disaat waktu yang tepat, aku akan muncul dihadapannya dengan membawa segudang kesuksesan. Dengan begitu aku yang tak bisa menggapainya, mungkin akan berbalik menggapaiku. Semua itu rencanaku. Ya, rencana tak masuk akal bahkan untuk diriku yang sedingin es ini. Menyukai seseorang yang tak mengenalku. Dengan harapan suatu saat perasaan ini terbalaskan, akan kulakukan. Hanya untuk mendapatkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura-chan ohayouu !"

"Naruto ohayou."

Ah, dia datang.

"Inoo, kau harus mendapatkan ini jugaa."

"Aku tak menyukai tomat, Sakura."

"Hee, yang apel sudah kuberikan pada Sasori."

Tomat ? Tunggu, itu... cherry.

"Tapi ini sangat manis kaann ..."

"Simpan saja. Siapa tahu bisa kau berikan pada seseorang nanti."

Gantungan cherry ? Lucu juga.

"Manis yaa."

Sepertinya gantungan itu sangat cocok untuknya, entah mengapa saat itu aku berpikir begitu.

Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh. Namun entah mengapa sepertinya takdir begitu gemar mempermainkanku. Padahal aku tak memintanya, namun secara tidak langsung aku dan dia seolah-olah disatukan. Mulai dari kami yang ternyata satu sekolah, kemudian melanjut disekolah yang sama, satu kelas, lalu peringkat kami yang tak berjauhan, dan sekarang kami yang duduk berdekatan. Memang tak terlalu dekat tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Walaupun begitu tetap saja ia tak bisa melihatku-aku juga tak memaksanya untuk melihatku.

Pernah kupikir bahwa mungkin ia memang tak ditakdirkan untukku. Karena ia sempurna, pasti banyak lelaki yang mengejarnya. Apa kalian sedang berpikir bahwa aku pesimis ? Tidak. Aku yang tak begitu baik dalam menjalin hubungan hanya tak yakin bisa membahagiakannya.

"Sakura, kau berangkat dengan Sasori lagi pagi ini ?"

"Iya. Aku tak ingin diantar oleh supir pribadiku. Dan aku juga tak boleh mengendarai mobil sendiri."

"Kalian seperti sudah ditakdirkan ya."

"Ahaha apa-apaan itu."

"Aku mendukungmu, jadianlah."

"Ia sahabatku, Ino."

Yang bisa aku lakukan adalah hal-hal datar. Belajar, bekerja, itu saja yang bisa kulakukan. Karena aku tak pernah sekalipun membahasnya, pernah sesekali kupikir mungkin ini hanya sebuah ketertarikan antar lawan jenis yang biasa. Karena saat mengetahui bahwa aku terlalu jauh untuk menjangkaunya, aku tak merasakan apa-apa. Namun saat aku melihatnya diganggu oleh orang lain atau disentuh oleh orang yang tidak sepantasnya, aku tak terima.

"Haruno-san, apa kau sendirian ? Kemana _bodyguard_ yang selalu _nempel_ padamu ?"

"Siapa kau ?"

"Hei kasarnya... seharusnya seorang putri Haruno memiliki perangai cantik secantik wajahnya."

"Lepaskan aku !"

"Ayolah ..."

"Hei kau ! Lepaskan Sakura !"

Tapi saat melihatnya bersama dengan seseorang yang kuanggap pantas, aku tak masalah. Sekali lagi bukan karena aku pesimis, aku hanya berusaha untuk mengerti dirinya.

"Sakura tak apa ? Sebaiknya jangan jalan dikoridor seorang diri. Kemana Ino ?"

"Tak apa. Kalau begitu temani aku."

Walau begitu, rasa untuk memilikinya belum pudar meski ini adalah tahun keempat semenjak aku menyukainya. Aku juga semakin yakin akan rencanaku, jika aku bisa mengerjakannya tepat waktu ini akan menjadi rencana yang sempurna.

"Presdir, ini laporan keuangan perusahaan kita bulan ini."

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa lahan yang akan kubeli ?"

"Sudah, laporannya akan selesai besok pagi."

"Bagus. Semakin lama keuangan kita semain berkembang. Sepertinya pasar juga menyukai kita."

"Itu benar sekali, Sasuke-sama. Berkat anda yang begitu pandai mengendalikan para investor sekarang bahkan saham kita sudah terdaftar di Bursa Efek Asean. Saya bahkan masih tidak percaya bahwa dalang dari kesuksesan ini adalah pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun."

"Kau berlebihan, Kakashi."

Kerja kerasku selama kurang lebih dua tahun ini terbayarkan dengan perusahaanku yang makin lama makin berkembang pesat. Awalnya aku hanya menerima bisnis kecil sebagai hadiah dari kontribusiku dalam perusahaan amerika, namun lama kelamaan bisnis yang kecil itu kukelola dan sekarang menjadi besar. Meski begitu tetap saja, aku sama sekali tak pernah membicarakannya pada siapapun-minus ibuku. Aku juga masih tetap menjalani kehidupan yang biasanya tanpa kemewahan sedikitpun, walau jika kuingin aku bisa melakukannya. Aku lebih memilih untuk terus menjalankan bisnisku dibalik layar dan akan kubuka layar itu pada waktunya.

"Sasuke-sama, kita harus bersiap-siap untuk rapat besok."

"Bisa kau gantikan ? Besok aku ada tes kecil."

"Aku mengerti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahh, mengapa peringkatku tak pernah naik ?"

"Itu karena kau bodoh, Naruto."

"Aku tak mau mendengarnya dari orang yang sama-sama tak naik peringkat sepertimu, Ino."

"Setidaknya aku diatasmu."

"Dimana Sakura ?"

"Sasori ya ? Oh Sakura memang tak pernah melihat hasil tes ini. Dia hanya mau tahu jika ia sudah diperingkat satu. Sayangnya ia tak pernah."

"Apa ia peringkat dua lagi ?"

"Ia. Karena peringkat satunya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Yah, itu tak sepenuhnya salah Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke, ya."

"Kupikir peringkat dua tak terlalu buruk."

Sempat terpikir karena namaku dan namanya berdekatan, mungkin itu bisa sedikit membuatnya melihatku. Namun seperti yang kalian lihat tadi, ia tak mau melihat hasilnya jika ia tak berada diperingkat satu. Jika aku mengalah dan memberikan padanya apa ia akan mau melihat namaku ? Sepertinya itu bukan hal yang bagus.

"Aku mengerti perasaannya, ini bukan keinginannya. Sakura juga tak menganggap ini penting."

"Namun jika tak begitu, orang tuanya akan berhenti meliriknya. Ia hanya ingin diakui."

Sepertinya ia memiliki kehidupan yang sulit. Aku ingin lebih mengenalnya.

 **0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0**

"Lelahnya." Kurebahkan diriku diranjang, mengabaikan ketidak nyamanan yang kurasakan karena diriku yang masih memakai jas.

"Ponsel." Kuambil ponselku, untuk menghubungi ibuku. Aku sudah lama tak melakukannya.

Namun entah mengapa sebelum aku lakukan itu, aku lebih tertarik dengan sosial media yang sudah kurang lebih kugandrungi selama satu tahun ini. Mungkin orang-orang tidak akan percaya kalau aku-yang amat dingin ini-ternyata pengguna media sosial-aku hanya ingin melepas penat-karena aku tak punya teman dekat.

Yang aku lakukan hanya sekedar berkicau untuk melepas letih-curhat. Namun tak sembarangan orang, aku juga memilih-milih.

Saat aku membuka NetPen-nama sosial media itu-aku langsung menemukan berita baru. Semua hal-hal yang tidak bisa kau bicarakan diluar bisa kau bicarakan disini. Bahkan untuk menghina orang, disinilah tempatnya. Namun kali ini yang aku temukan bukan berita busuk macam itu, tapi ada seorang pengguna baru yang mengenalkan diri. Dan sepertinya aku tak asing dengan pengguna ini.

 _Cherry : Selamat malam, perkenalkan aku Cherry. Aku pengguna baru, salam kenal !_

Cherry ?

Seperti pernah dengar.

Tak menunggu lama, aku yang memang ingin bermain-main disini langsung meminta persetujuan _chat_ dengannya-iseng. Tak kusangka tak lama kemudian ia menerimanya. Namun setelah itu aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku ingin berbincang dengannya-kutekankan sekali lagi aku hanya iseng.

Karena aku tak mengetahui apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya, aku kemudian memilih untuk menghubungi ibuku.

" _Sasu, konbanwa. Apa kau sudah makan malam ?"_

"Um. Bagaimana dengan ibu ?"

" _Ibu sudah makan. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu ?"_

"Biasa saja. Tidak ada yang menarik."

" _Jangan memaksakan diri ya."_

"Um."

" _Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih ?"_

"Belum."

" _Bicarakan dengan ibu ya."_

"Sudah kubilang belum, bu."

Perbincangan terus berlanjut yang diisi dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dari ibuku. Tak lama setelah kami memutuskan untuk mengakhiri obrolan kami, aku kemudian kembali membuka sosial media tadi. Aku berpikir untuk memulai obrolan lebih dulu-aku tak biasanya seperti ini.

Mungkin sedikit sapaan akan membantu, lagipula-

 _Tomato : Terima kasih telah menerima undanganku_

-aku tak mengharapkan balasan darinya.

 _ **Kriingg...**_

 **You have one massage from  
NetPen**

 _Cherry : Sama-sama, tomato-san. Salam kenal._

Ah, dia membalasnya. Dari balasannya, sepertinya dia seorang wanita. Ada sedikit perasaan yang aneh didiriku, seperti aku mengenalnya tapi aku tak mengetahuinya. Kemudian aku memilih untuk membalasnya

 _Tomato : Apa kau seorang gadis ?_

 _Cherry : Iya, apa tomato-san seorang lelaki ?_

Oh, balasan yang cepat. Sepertinya dia juga masih muda. Kemudian percakapanku dan dirinya terus berlanjut. Mulai dari dirinya yang bertanya apakah aku juga pengguna baru seperti dia, kemudian alasan mengapa memilih untuk memiliki akun ini, dan sebagainya.

 _Cherry : Aku baru tahu tentang sosial media ini_

 _Tomato : Oh_

 _Cherry : Tomato-san mengapa memilih untuk memiliki akun ini ?_

 _Tomato : Tak ada alasan khusus._

 _Cherry : Hee_

 _Tomato : Kalau kau ?_

 _Cherry : Untuk tempat curhat, hehe_

Kemudian aku tak membalasnya. Aku memang tak pandai berbicara. Namun rasa penasaranku terhadap _cherry_ ini membuatku ingin lebih mengetahuinya. Selang beberapa lama, aku memutuskan untuk kembali membuka obrolan setelah mengetahui bahwa ia tak lagi mengirim pesan dariku. Walau agak berat, namun aku tetap mengiriminya pesan-

 _Tomato : Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?_

-dan dibalasnya pagi hari.

Saat aku sedang diperjalanan menuju kantor, aku yang sudah lupa akan pesanku semalam dikejutkan dengan datangnya pesan balasan darinya. Hei aku bahkan sudah melupakannya, dan ia baru membalasnya ? Apa-apaan ini.

 _Cherry : Tomato-san gomen, semalam aku mematikan ponselku karena aku sedang belajar_

Begitu alasannya. Aku harus membalas apa ?

Bingung. Sedikit membutuhkan waktu untukku membalasnya, seharusnya jika aku mau tak membalasnya pun tak menjadi masalah. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada seseorang yang ada didepanku sekarang. Ini tak seperti diriku.

"Kakashi, apa yang kau lakukan jika kau mendengar seseorang sedang belajar ?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Eh ? Hm, mungkin aku akan memikirkan apa yang sedang ia pelajari." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Begitu ternyata.

"Memangnya ada apa, Sasuke-sama ?"

"Tidak. Lanjutkan menyetirmu." Dia terlalu banyak bicara. Dan itu terlihat makin menyebalkan ketika kulihat ia tersenyum dari balik kaca spion mobil.

 _Tomato : Apa kau sedang menyiapkan untuk ujian ?_

Kemudian aku membalasnya tanpa melihat ekspresi tangan kanan-ku itu kembali.

 _Cherry : Iya. Apa tomato-san juga akan ujian ?_

 _Tomato : Tapi aku tak belajar._

 _Cherry : Eh ? Benarkah ? Mengapa ?_

 _Tomato : Aku tak suka belajar_

Begitu kira-kira obrolanku dengannya. Walau aku tak pandai berbicara, sebisa mungkin tak mengabaikan pesannya. Apa aku terlihat membosankan ? Persetan dengan itu.

Setelah puas mengobrol dengannya, aku kemudian memilih mematikan ponselku karena aku sudah sampai dikantorku-ini hari minggu-karena pagi ini ada rapat. Namun tak dapat kupungkiri aku masih terus terpikirkan olehnya, lebih tepatnya oleh namanya. Aneh menurutku. Bagaimana ia bisa memilih buah untuk nama akunnya ? Sebelum turun dari mobilku dengan pintu yang dibukakan oleh Kakashi, kusempatkan bergumam untuk mengakhiri pikiran konyolku pagi ini.

" _Cherry ka ? Hen na namae._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berdasarkan rapat pagi ini, dapat kusimpulkan bahwa para investor sangat tertarik dengan proyek baru kita. Tentunya dengan berbagai jaminan yang mereka janjikan, ini akan sangat menguntungkan bagi perusahaan kita."

"Hn. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Aku tahu, ini akan terjadi. Aku sudah bekerja keras selama setahun penuh untuk mempersiapkan semua ini, awalnya bisnis yang aku jalankan sama sekali tidak diminati bahkan untuk para investor dalam negeri. Yang mereka lihat hanyalah seorang bocah SMA yang terlihat sedang mencari uang-cih, namun sekarang mereka sudah seperti anjing yang menjilat air liurnya sendiri.

"Kerja kerasmu membuahkan hasil, Sasuke-sama." Cih aku tahu. Selalu saja seperti ini. Kakashi yang sudah lama mengenalku memang sangat dekat denganku. Awalnya dia hanya seorang penasihat keuangan yang dipecat karena perusahaan mereka sudah menemukan penasihat yang baru. Kemudian aku memasukkannya kesini, namun sebelum itu aku juga sudah mengenalnya sejak lama.

Dan apa kau tahu satu hal ? Akulah orang menggantikan posisi Kakashi diperusahaannya.

"Hn."

Kulihat jam besar yang ada diruanganku menunjukkan pukul empat sore, sudah sore ternyata. Aku berniat untuk pulang setelah memeriksa lahan yang telah aku beli waktu lalu.

"Kakashi kita akan pergi sekarang. Bersiaplah."

"Baik."

 _ **Kriingg...**_

Aku terkejut mendengar bunyi ponselku. Aku tadinya akan beranjak dari kursi kemudian mengambil ponselku.

 _Cherry : Konnichiwa, apa kau masih bekerja tomato-san ?_

Gadis ini lagi. Entah mengapa membaca pesannya seperti sedang membaca pesan seorang adik pada kakaknya. Lucu menurutku.

 _Tomato : Masih, mungkin akan selesai malam. Apa kau masih les ?_

Lalu kuputuskan untuk membalasnya, mengabaikan Kakashi yang masih berdiri dihadapanku.

 _Cherry : Aku baru selesai._

 _Tomato : Oh_

 _Tomato : Lalu ?_

 _Cherry : Aku ingin pergi kepesta yang diadakan temanku, tapi aku tak yakin ibu akan mengizinkanku_

Kupikir apa, ternyata ia hanya ingin bercerita. Aku sudah seperti kakaknya. Sebelum aku membalas, kulihat ekspresi Kakashi yang menyebalkan itu. Kusuruh ia pergi mendahuluiku karena aku belum selesai dengannya.

"Pergilah lebih dulu Kakashi. Aku akan kesana."

"Baik, Sasuke-sama." Aku ingin menghancurkan maskernya itu.

Lalu saat kulihat Kakashi sudah pergi, kembali kulanjutkan yang tadi.

 _Tomato : Mengapa ?_

 _Cherry : Ibuku tak mengizinkanku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tak penting_

 _Tomato : Benarkah ?_

 _Cherry : Ya. Itu karena aku adalah pewaris satu-satunya keluarga Haruno._

 _Tomato : Apa itu artinya kau tak boleh melakukan apapun yang kau sukai ?_

 _Cherry : Entahlah, kupikir tidak_

Jadi dia seorang putri keluarga kaya yang terkekang begitu ? Aku tak begitu mengerti. Kalau ingin pergi ya pergi saja-begitu menurutku.

Tapi tunggu-

Kubaca kembali pesannya. Keluarga Haruno ? Haruno ? Ada berapa Haruno didunia ini ?

-tapi Haruno yang kukenal hanya satu.

 _Cherry : Tidak, aku tak pernah mengatakannya pada orang tuaku._

 _Tomato : Kalau bagitu katakan._

 _Cherry : Apa yang harus kulakukan ?_

Apa hanya perasaanku saja ? Kupikir orang realistas sepertinya tak melakukan ini.

 _Tomato : Katakan bahwa kau menginginkannya._

 _Cherry : Aku tak yakin mereka akan mengerti._

 _Tomato : Kalau mereka menyayangimu mereka akan mengerti dirimu._

 _Tomato : Kau menginginkannya bukan ?_

 _Cherry : Ia, aku menginginkannya._

 _Tomato : Kalau begitu, lakukan._

Mengabaikan itu, aku hanya terpikirkan olehnya yang kekanak-kanakkan.

Jangan salah paham, aku hanya memberinya saran. Lagi pula aku tak terlalu peduli.

Sesaat setelah kupikir aku bisa keluar karena urusanku dengannya sudah selesai. Kudengar ponselku kembali berdering.

"Astaga apa lagi sekarang ?" Kulihat dilayar ponselku, tertera nama seorang yang tak asing denganku. Tak menunggu lama kemudian kuangkat panggilan darinya.

"Ada apa ?"

" _Sasuke kau tak lupa malam ini kan ?"_

"Lupa apa ?"

" _Ah kau ini. Apa kau masih bekerja ?"_

"Hn."

" _Sudah kuduga. Kau kan diundang kepestanya Yamanaka malam ini. Kau berjanji akan datang bersamaku."_

Pesta ? Ah Iya. Aku melupakannya.

"Aku ada urusan."

" _Kau ini. Sudah seperti om-om saja."_

"Aku tak berjanji akan datang."

Selain memang aku ada urusan, sejak awal aku tak berniat untuk datang. Aku hanya meng-iya-kan agar teman makan siangku itu berhenti berbicara-aku lumayan dekat dengannya-dan tentu saja ia tak tahu tentang pekerjaanku walau kami dekat.

" _Ahh, sesibuk apasih kau ini ? Setidaknya datanglah walau hanya mengucapkan selamat."_

Berisik.

"Hn. Aku akan datang."

Merepotkan. Tapi mungkin aku memang harus datang walau hanya mengucapkan selamat. Tapi nanti tentunya setelah kubereskan urusanku.

 **0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0=o=0**

"Hn. Aku minta maaf."

"Yada, tak usah kau pikirkan Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah senang kau mau menyempatkan datang walau kau sedang sibuk."

"Hn. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini."

"Tak apa. Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah seperti pejabat lho, kau sangat pantas memakai pakaian itu."

"Yamanaka-san, kumohon berhenti menggoda Sasuke atau tunanganmu itu akan mengamuk disini."

"Ara Sai gomen. Aku tak bermaksud begitu."

"Lalu apa maksudmu ? Sasuke-kun eh ?"

Haah, membosankan. Aku sangat tak suka dengan pesta. Aku heran bagaimana bisa mereka bersenang-senang dengan keramaian seperti ini ?

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." Aku ingin segera mengakhiri ini.

"Um. Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke kau sungguh hanya mengucapkan selamat saja pada mereka ? Kau menuruti perkataanku ?"

"Aku sibuk, Suigetsu."

"Jika waktu itu kubilang lebih baik kau mengucapkan salam dan minum-minum apa kau akan minum-minum juga ?"

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat-padat-jelas.

"Hahaha _da yo ne_."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok !" Kulihat dia tersenyum menampakkan gigi-gigi anehnya itu. Menyebalkan.

"Hn."

Aku langsung menuju keluar untuk segera menemui Kakashi dan pulang-aku sungguh lelah hari ini. Aku sedikit mempercepat langkahku tak sabaran, menuju keluar tanpa melihat kesekeliling dan tanpa sadar saat sudah diluar aku menabrak seorang gadis yang sedang berbalik kearahku-dia juga sepertinya tak melihatku.

 _ **Bruukkk...**_

"Ukh !"

"Aaa ittaiii..."

Tubuhku terjatuh setelah menabrak tubuh gadis itu. Namun karena perbedaan besar dan berat yang sangat berbeda, ia lebih keras membentur lantai-terjatuh-sampai ponselnya ikut terhempas. Sebelum berdiri, kulihat ponselnya yang terjatuh tak jauh dariku. Karena ponselnya sedang menyala, pandanganku langsung tertuju pada layarnya yang sedang menampakkan sesuatu. Sangat tak asing bagiku. Sebuah layar _chat_ dengan tema dan fitur yang sangat kukenal.

Tunggu, NetPen ?

Tunggu-tunggu, itu kan... kutajamkan pandanganku kembali. Aku tak asing dengan nama pengguna itu dan satunya lagi.

Cherry ? Tomato ? Apa aku tak salah lihat ?

Tunggu, gantungan itu ...

Hei hei apa-apaan ini ?

Kulihat kembali sembari menajamkan pandanganku berulang kali. Tak salah lagi. gantungan itu, ponsel itu, layar itu, nama itu ...

"Ittaii..."

Kemudian fokusku beralih kegadis yang sedang kesakitan dihadapanku. Lalu aku berdiri dan mengambil ponsel itu untuk menyerahkan padanya-namun bukan itu tujuanku. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang tertutup bayangan hitam.

Mataku membulat tak percaya.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Kuulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya dan menyerahkan ponselnya.

Tak salah lagi-

"Aku tak apa, terimakasih." Ia menjawabnya sambil berusaha menatapku. Sepertinya wajahku tak terlalu jelas karena gelapnya malam.

-adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja menabrakmu." Aku asal berbicara. Tak kusangka aku bertemu dengannya disini.

"Eh ? Tak apa. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, aku tak melihat lihat."

"Apa kau terluka ?" Tidak, aku tak mencemaskannya ! Aku lebih mencemaskan kondisi hatiku saat ini.

 _ **Deg...deg...deg...**_

"Tidak sungguh, aku baik-baik saja." Ia tersenyum. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku melihatnya sedekat ini.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu aku permisi." Aku memilih buru-buru meninggalkannya. Aku juga tak yakin dirinya bisa mengenaliku. Entah mengapa aku tak bisa mengendalikan detak jatungku ini. Tubuhku melemas.

Segera kumasuki mobilku yang didalamnya Kakashi sudah siap untuk membawaku pulang.

"Sudah selesai, Sasuke-sama ?"

"Hn.".

Aku masih terpikirkan tentang kejadian tadi. Walau tak menunjukkannya, tetap saja itu sangat mengejutkanku. Ia yang bahkan tak pernah melihatku sekarang berbicara padaku ! Jelas ini membuatku tak karuan. Bagaimanapun ini diluar dugaanku.

"Sasuke-sama kita sudah sampai."

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai diapartemen kecilku. Tak keluar dari mobil walau Kakashi sudah membukakan pintu mobil untukku, aku berpikir untuk mengambil sesuatu yang ada dirumahku. Aku merasa membutuhkannya.

"Tidak Kakashi, antar aku kerumahku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini dia." Aku menemukan benda yang kucari-cari. Bukan benda berharga, hanya sebuah ponsel lama yang layarnya sudah retak akibat terjatuh dengan keras. Namun benda inilah yang menjadi awal bagi semuanya.

Sambil membawa benda itu, aku yang belum berganti pakaian menuju jendela dikamarku yang terbuka. Melihat rembulan yang menampakkan sinarnya dengan begitu terang, membuat siluet-siluet hitam makin jelas. Angin yang menerpaku wajahku tak dapat menutupi kesenaganku malam ini. Masih terus menyandarkan diriku pada jendela, aku tak dapat berhenti tersenyum.

Ini seperti takdir. Aku yang sampai sekarang masih terus mencari cara untuk mendekatinya sampai sejauh ini belum menemukan caranya. Namun tuhan dengan berbaik hati mempertemukan kami dengan begitu mudahnya. Aku sudah setahun memakai sosial media itu, kemudian bertemu dengannya karena nama yang kami miliki tak biasa. Kemudian aku menemukannya karena gantungan itu dan anehnya benar-benar sama dengan nama kami. Tomat dan Cherry. Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa ini bukan sebuah kebetulan semata ?

Akhirnya, hari yang kutunggu-tunggu tiba juga. Ini membuat rencanaku makin berjalan sempurna.

"Aku menemukanmu, Haruno Sakura."

 **~To Be Continued ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A / N**

Gimana ? Acak-acakan ya ? Maaf ya kalo jelek soalnya ini pertama kalinya saya buat yang pake sudut pandang orang pertama pelaku utama-_ buat kalian yang bingung gimana alurnya, disini jadi sasuke lagi nyeritain kisahnya sambil dibarengi dengan scene-scene yang berkaitan. Kayak dianime-anime gitu loh. Semoga kalian ga bingung.

Apapun tanggapan kalian saya terima. Terima kasih.

 **Sign, FellyXa**


End file.
